L'amour a ses raisons
by EvilRegina06
Summary: Malgré un passé nébuleux, Regina Miller se croit digne d'un avenir plus prometteur. Sous l'emprise d'un mari plus mûr qu'elle, son destin est-il inscrit ainsi dans sa belle destinée
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous, voici ma deuxième fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira,**_

 _ **laisser vos commentaires.**_

 _ **bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **chapitre 1**_

 _Regina originaire du Maine, elle était venue à New York pour étudier les beaux-arts. Sa beauté était atténuée par son manque flagrant d'assurance. Cette brune aux yeux bruns chocolat était mince et d'une intelligence redoutable._

 _Songeuse, Regina ressent la pression exercée par son mari pesé sur ses épaules. Toujours appuyée sur la cadre de la fenêtre, elle voit entrer son mari dans la pièce._

 _La première idée qui lui vient à l'esprit est moi aussi, je pourrais vendre mes tableaux! Nous sommes des artistes peintes en plus d'être associées dans les affaires, non! Se dit-elle? Elle se redresse pour faire face à son mari._

 _Puis, elle se souvient de ses dernières tentatives de rébellion face au contrôle imposé par son mari sur sa vie entière._

 _À l'approche du mari, ses entrailles tressaillent, elle se doit de le convaincre de la laisser organiser une exposition à New York. Elle est une Mills après tout et cette signature deviendra célèbre quoiqu'en pense mon mari._

 _ **\- Tu es prête, ma chérie? Lui demanda son mari.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Répondit-elle aussitôt à son mari! Elle décida de garder le sourire pour toute la soirée.**_

 _Elle regarde la petite pendule derrière l'épaule de son mari, elle pouvait ainsi constater que comme toujours Robin était d'une ponctualité exemplaire._

 _Robin pour sa part examinait les traits de sa femme qu'il trouvait un peu crispés._

 _-_ _ **Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Regina! Constate-t-il.**_

 _Regina sursauta sous le regard intense de son mari._

 _ **\- Mais, si je vais bien. Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.**_

 _Robin avança de quelques pas pour combler l'espace entre eux._

 _ **\- Non! Tu es toute pâle Regina! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus ferme. Il fonça les sourcils légèrement.**_

 _Il la regardait avec une telle insistance que Regina se sentit perdre pied face à son mari._

 _Regina comprit qui si elle ne se reprenait pas, elle aurait Robin toute la soirée sur le dos. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se vider l'esprit, puis passa à l'action._

 _ **\- Tu es beau dans ta nouvelle chemise, mon chéri! S'exclama-t-elle vivement.**_

 _Elle put constater l'impact que ces simples mots sur son mari. Décider à garder l'avantage elle s'approcha de Robin pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

 _ **\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri! Elle se recula d'un pas et poursuivit sa tirade. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ta soirée.**_

 _Sous les compliments et les tendres attentions de sa femme, Robin se détendit complètement._

 **\- Je suis convaincu que tout va bien se passer. Lui répondit-il avec le sourire. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas juste pour moi cette réception, elle marquera ta réussite comme organisatrice. Continua-t-il.**

Il était heureux et ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme. Malgré le recul de sa femme, il s'approcha pour l'enlacer d'un geste possessif.

 **\- Je t'aime infiniment, ma chérie. Tu le sais! Lui dit-il. Tu es ravissante avec cette robe. Termina-t-il.**

Regina se retrouva sur la défensive face aux compliments de Robin.

 **\- Merci. Murmura-t-elle malgré tout. Ajouta-t-elle. Il m'est arrivé d'être plus ravissante encore.**

Robin lui reprit le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui vers la porte. Il esquissa un petit sourire sous le déni répétitif de sa femme face à ses compliments.

 **\- Nous devons y aller maintenant! S'exclama l'homme toujours attendri par les réactions de sa femme.**

Aux portes de la salle se trouvait un jeune homme qui les regardait monter les escaliers. Ce jeune homme, ami du couple les salua de la main.

 **\- Tu es superbe! Déclara David. Il semblait toujours surpris par l'élégance de Regina.**

Flattée par le regard et les compliments de David, Regina s'avança vers celui-ci et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

 **\- Merci David. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle lui serra le bras dans le même mouvement.**

David la regarda encore charmer par le bustier bleu de la robe de son amie. Regina était l'élégance même avec cette robe. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche pour dégager son visage.

David se tourna vers Robin, qui déjà lui tendait la main.

 **\- Vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux! S'exclama le jeune homme. Vous allez faire ombre à vos invités.**

 **\- Attends de voir le gratin du show-biz. Ricana Robin. Mais Merci du compliment David. Soit le bienvenu à notre soirée.**

Robin regarda sa femme.

 **\- Quand je te disais que tu étais ravissante. Sermonna-t-il gentiment. Vu la réaction de David, tu me crois maintenant? Robin pointait du doigt David.**

 **\- Je t'ai crue! Protesta vivement Regina.**

* * *

 **Et voila! Pour le premier chapitre:) j'espère que sa vous plaît laisser vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qui vous plairont**

 **Laisser vos commentaires Ps jai décidée de publier aujourd'hui parce que j'aurais pas le temp jeudi !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Regina regardait cette grande salle et constatait la venue de plusieurs de leurs amis et proches, en plus des marchands d'art concurrents. Tout le gratin de la ville avait répondu présent. Robin aimait recevoir et il le faisait toujours en grande pompe. En réalité, cette réception était la soirée de Regina, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle y avait consacré beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour fêter dignement le cinquantième anniversaire de son mari Robin.

David n'avait que vingt-sept ans au moment qu'il commença à travailler pour Robin et Regina. Quand le couple décida de vendre la galerie, David emprunta l'agent nécessaire à son père pour acheter de la celle-ci.

Regina constatait que déjà dix ans avaient passé depuis cette vente. David su non seulement lui garder sa réputation, mais la faire prospérer grâce à la signature de nouveaux artistes.

Robin désireux de mener une vie plus calme, il s'était reconverti en tant qu'expert et marchand d'œuvres d'art. Il offrait maintenant ses services qu'à une poignée de richissimes clients.

Robin Miller, n'avait pas que des amis dans la profession. Les mauvaises langues disaient de lui qu'il était arrogant, capricieux, arriviste et un brin manipulateur

David savait lui que c'était de la pure médisance, car depuis toujours, les Miller avaient été la cible de ces ragots, pour la seule et bonne raison, qu'ils occupaient le devant de la scène.

Talentueux, ambitieux, prospères et socialement connus, ce couple dérangeant bien plus qu'il n'était admiré, leur différence d'âge y contribuait beaucoup. Robin avait pour sa part cinquante ans et Regina à peine trente-cinq ans, ces quinze années d'écart surprenaient moins maintenant que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lors de leur rencontre, Regina n'avait que dix-huit ans et Robin déjà trente-trois ans. Cette relation avait valu à Robin une réputation de dépravée, de pervers, et pire encore.

En tant que loyaux confrères de travail et dévoués amis, David et Regina suivaient Robin partout et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

Avec sa présence constante à ses côtés, Robin donnait l'impression à David de mouvement perpétuel : des gens célèbres, personnalités en vue et/ou qui faisaient les premières pages des journaux. Le gratin qui gravitait autour de Robin contribuait pour une grande part à son succès, en plus de son charisme et de sa sociabilité. Robin avait le chic pour attirer les personnes importantes dans son orbite.

Robin exultait, Regina le percevait à son expression détendue et rayonnante, ils étaient assis face à face à la table, ils pouvaient communiquer facilement.

Regina sentait se déployer une formidable énergie dans la salle de bal, les couples se levaient les uns à la suite des autres pour se trémousser au gré des airs à la mode sur le plancher de danse mis à leur disposition. Tout le monde avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, des éclats de rire raisonnaient ici et là sous des conversations animées, tous avaient un radieux sourire sur le visage.

Robin regardait intensément sa femme, puis se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il lui tendit galamment le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il enlaça amoureusement sa femme dans ses bras, il la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs pleins d'amour.

 **\- Cette soirée est fabuleuse, murmura-t-il. Les gens s'amusent comme des fous. Et toi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as toujours dit qu'une femme qui s'amusait à sa propre soirée manquait à tous ses devoirs.**

 **\- Touché! Madame Miller. Je parlais de réception donnée chez elle pas dans un palace comme ici. Alors te voilà rassuré?**

 **\- Eh bien, oui! Figure-toi. Quand j'ai vu que les invités avaient l'air content et qu'ils trouvaient facilement leur place, ça m'a rassurée.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Je n'en ai pas vu un seul faire la grimace. Par contre, j'en ai vu plus d'un ouvrir des yeux ébahis en découvrant ton tableau, ton jardin d'orchidées installé dans le grand Hall. Tu t'es surpassée, ma chérie, ce décor est grandiose!**

 **\- Je suis contente, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.**

C'était un excellent danseur et elle prenait du plaisir à valser avec lui. Elle souriait intérieurement, toujours fière de son mari. Une grande fierté gonfla son cœur de joie face à la réussite de cette vente. Elle pouvait se dire, mission accomplie.

 **\- Ma chérie, je crois que ton exposition se déroulera à New York. Face au sourire éclatant de sa femme, il poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il y a là-bas de nombreux collectionneurs de peinture impressionnistes et sans parler des toutes les galeries d'art où tu pourrais avoir la chance d'exposer.**

 **\- Je ne suis jamais allé à New York! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. J'espère que tu voudras bien me servir de guide lorsque nous serons là-bas.**

 **\- Quand on a l'intention de... S'arrêta brusquement Regina. Elle se reprit, puis termina sa phrase hâtivement. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop enthousiasme. Je voulais dire quand devrions-nous partir? Elle passa sous silence sa joie de voir son mari l'appuyer dans cette nouvelle phase de vie.**

 **\- Ça dépend de toi! S'exclama Robin. Il faudra me dire quelles toiles tu désires vendre. Nous déciderons ensuite quelles toiles doivent être encadrées ou mises sous éclairage.**

Regina regardait, son mari, les yeux écartillés. Elle prenait conscience pour la première fois de l'appui inconditionnel de son mari.

 **\- Je vais me procurer l'agenda culturel de la ville de New York, poursuivait Robin dans sa pensée, sans remarquer le visage de sa femme**.

 **\- Ce guide m'aidera à bien programmer ton exposition, car la rentrée de la saison des vernissages est plutôt corsée. Je veux être sur de la réussite de ton exposition et que tu vendre beaucoup de tes tableaux.**

 **\- Oh! Mais c'est fantastique. S'exclama Regina.**

Robin lui serra le bras, puis partit saluer de vieilles connaissances.

Regina sentit le regard insistant de son mari sur elle, ce qui l'incita à le regarder elle aussi. D'un léger signe de la tête, Robin lui montra le podium pour lui faire comprendre que le moment était venu pour lui d'y monter.

Une fois sur l'estrade, Robin tapota le micro pour demander le silence à ses invités.

 **\- Mes chers amis je vous remercie d'être venu à mon anniversaire ce soir. Je me dois de remercier mon épouse Regina pour cette belle réception.**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements monta dans la salle. Regina rougissait sous la réaction des invités. Quand le silence revint, Robin poursuivit son allocution.

 **\- Elle vient de fracasser le record de vente de tous les temps lors de cette exposition. Comme vous le savez, elle est peintre elle aussi. Vous avez certainement pu admirer son talent, car la toile exposée dans le grand Hall est d'elle. Merci, ma chérie, de m'épauler, d'être à mes côtés depuis de si nombreuses années.**

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre! À jeudi prochain:)**

 **Vos commentaires Svp.**

 **À bientôt. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous voici le troisième chapitres j'espère qui vous plairont.**

 **Laisser vos commentaires :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **chapitre 3**

Après une semaine bien remplie, Regina visita sa sœur Zelena. Elles se voyaient régulièrement depuis l'accident de voiture qui priva Zelena de l'usage de ses jambes. Zelena travaillait pour un avocat suite à son accident délaissant sa vocation première, cette reconversion avait aigri la belle rousse aux yeux deux sœurs passeront l'après-midi du samedi ensemble à se divertir, soit en magasinage, soit en relaxation au spa où tout simplement en se détendant auprès d'un bon feu au coin de la cheminée. Ces sorties permettaient aux deux femmes de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, les éclats de rire se succédaient, en plus de la monta à l'appartement de Zelena et appuya sur la sonnette. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit sa sœur pestait contre les objets près de la porte.

\- **Toujours aussi maladroite, ma grande sœur! Pensa la belle brune.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur la rousse et elle grogna encore plus face au grand sourire qu'affichait sa sœur.

 **\- Bienvenue à toi quand même la sœurette! Marmonna la plus vieille toujours fâchée après elle.**

 **\- Bonjour Zelena! Lui répondit Regina.**

Elle s'avança vers Zelena et lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Regina adorait sa demi-sœur, malgré leurs différends à l'adolescence. Elles avaient la même mère Cora, mais des pères différents, ce qui posa problème à l'adolescence pour Zelena. Elle se cherchait encore au moment de l'accident de voiture et cette épreuve Zelena la vécue difficilement.

Zelena admirait sa sœur et adorait les moments que celle-ci lui consacrait. Cette femme trouvait toujours du temps pour elle, une infirme en fauteuil roulant.

\- **Je dois arrêter avec mes jérémiades, Regina déteste ça. Pensa Zelena pourtant prête à geindre.**

Toujours dans ses pensées Zelena ne vit pas le sourire désolé de Regina l. Ces pensées s'évadèrent sur ses années de jeunesse où son avenir semblait tracé devant elle, un micro, une voix et un public en délire, voilà le centre de ses pensées.

Zelena sursauta quand Regina posa sa main sur son bras crispé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil roulant.

 **\- Zelena! S'exclamait-elle. Regina remarquait la souffrance dans les yeux de sa sœur.**

 **\- Ho! S'exclama la rousse. Viens, allons dans le boudoir. Reprit la rousse.**

Elle combattait son attendrissement.

Zelena céda sa place à la brune lui permettant d'accroche son manteau dans la garde-robe. Zelena indiqua à sa sœur la petite bergère près du foyer, puis elle roula jusqu'à la petite table et servit un café réconfortant à chacune d'elle. Regina malgré sa courte marche depuis son départ de la maison se sentait geler. Elle accepta la boisson chaude que sa sœur lui tendait avec reconnaissance et se réchauffa les mains autour de sa tasse. Elle savoura celui-ci à petites gorgées et constata encore une fois que sa sœur semblait un peu distraite et lointaine. Elles habitaient près l'une de l'autre ce qui les rassuraiténormément toutes les deux et Regina pourrait rapidement rejoindre sa sœur advenant une urgence.

Une fois bien réchauffée Regina raconta à sa sœur le téléphone que lui passa David, leur ami commun. David connaissait Zelena depuis que celui-ci travaillait avec le couple de sa sœur.

Zelena démontra une urgence de savoir tout de la soirée de fête de son beau-frère. Elle souriait d'une joue à l'autre, elle encourageait le récit de sa sœur.

\- **Alors! Raconte-moi tout, la sœurette. Ordonna la belle rousse à sa soeur. Tu étais plutôt laconique au téléphone lundi sur ta soirée de samedi.**

Regina prit le temps et déposa sa tasse vide sur la petite table près de sa sœur. Elle prenait son temps et mettait Zelena sur des charbons ardents.

Une fois de plus, Zelena s'impatientait, elle comprenait que sa sœur prenait tout son temps pour lui répondre.

Regina mit fin au dilemme de Zelena, elle savait sa sœur sur le bord d'une explosion.

 **\- Alors! Regina décida de la faire encore languir un peu. Tu aurais dû venir et tu aurais tout vu par toi-même. Lui rappela sa sœur.**

Zelena fit la moue, une fois encore sa sœurette retardait ses confidences sur sa soirée de samedi pour discourir sur son refus de venir à cette soirée-là.

Fier de son effet, Regina poursuivit son avantage.

 **\- Ton absence a déçu Robin, il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec nous deux.**

La petite moue s'effaça de la figure de Zelena, un certain malaise lui succéda. Zelena se savait en faute, son refus de sortir parmi la foule inquiétait et dérangeait sa famille. Sa condition de handicapé lui coupait les jambes pour ainsi dire, elle ne voyait que le fardeau de la chaise en plus de sa dépendance aux autres. Malgré le travail d'acceptation, queles thérapeutes et autre médecin travaillèrent avec Zelena la convaincra que sa grande force provenait de sa volonté de vivre.

Zelena fit un petit sourire crispé à sa sœur demandantpardon sans s'exprimer à voix haute.

Regina remarqua l'effet que son petit discours sur sa sœur, elle vit ces épaules faiblir dans leurs maintiens. Elle se sermonna légèrement, elle taquinait sa sœur pas la peinée, elle avait décidé seulement de lui remonter les bretelles.

 **\- Zelena! Elle s'agenouilla devant sa sœur et déposa une main réconfortante sur son bras.**

Une fois les yeux dans les yeux, Regina reprit la parole sur un ton plus doux en signe de paix.

 **\- Désole Zelena, je ne voulais pas te peiner. J'espérais vraiment que tu changerais d'idée pour une fois et que tu partages ce moment avec moi et Robin. Surtout avec moi se reprit Regina d'une petite voix. Sa sœur lui manquait dans ces moments-là.**

Zelena se sentit encore plus confuse par la peine qu'elle entrevoyait dans les dernières paroles de Regina.

 **\- Regina ce n'est pas contre toi, je ne t'imposerai pas ce fardeau-là! S'exclama-t-elle. Zelena désignait son fauteuil roulant et ses deux jambes attachées à celui-ci.**

 **\- Arrête! S'exclamait-elle. Regina haussa le ton. Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles! Regina se releva brusquement pour bien marquer sa volonté de convaincre sa sœur.**

Sa station debout fit mouche, Zelena se tassa dans sa chaise et répliqua malgré tout à sa sœur.

 **\- Je suis infirme depuis l'accident. Déclama la jeune rousse avec beaucoup de révolte. Je ne suis qu'une chaise et un fardeau pour les autres. Zelena finit sa phrase dans un murmure plein de sanglots.**

Regina se figea sur cette énoncée plus que défaitiste de sa sœur. Elle la savait fragile et en révolte contre sa condition, mais elle ignorait l'ampleur de celle-ci.

 **\- Tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes, mais pas ta condition de femme. S'énerva Regina. Tu es belle, intelligente et je t'aime. Déclara Regina quelque peu confuse suite à ses révélations devenues ses quatre vérités comme ça.**

Zelena se trouva sans voix par l'ampleur de la réaction de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait simplement pas encombrer sa sœur, pas lui confier son mal-être et sa peine.

 **\- Regina. Excuse-moi. Supplia la jeune rousse et elle tendit les mains à sa sœur en signe de réconfort et Zelena y trouva-t-elle aussi un grand réconfort.**

Malgré sa peine Regina allégua la discussion, elle sentait la fragilité de Zelena trop présente pour approfondir le sujet maintenant. Regina adressa un sourire plein de tendresse à sa sœur.

 **\- Je comprends que tu ne veux pas nous encombre lors une soirée, tu ne sauras jamais un fardeau pour nous Zelena. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix tendre.**

Elle se remit à genou devant sa sœur et lui prit les mains.

 **\- Je me voyais au milieu de tous ces gens et j'ai paniqué. Se défendit la rousse. Elle ne voulait pas encore s'apitoyer sur son sort devant sa sœur.**

 **\- S'il te plaît, raconte-moi la soirée. Demanda Zelena à sa sœur. Elle voulait un changement de sujet de conversation.**

Regina accepta ce changement de conversation. Elle s'attela au récit détaillé sur la soirée du samedi. Au fil du récit, Zelena se décontracta, car Regina rendait ses histoires très drôles et bien souvent elle parodiait ses invité à leur habitude, après un moment chez Zelena, les deux sœurs partirent pour la maison de Regina. Les deux femmes constatèrent l'absence de monde dans les rues, le froid n'incitait pas les gens aux activités extérieuresen cette fin de journée.

 **\- Tu n'as pas trop froid? Demande Regina à sa sœur, car celle-ci ne disait mot.**

 **\- Non, pas trop. Ça me fait du bien de sortir, un peu. Répondit-elle. Elle remercia sa sœur pour le temps qu'elles passent ensemble.**

 **\- Ça me fait plaisir de passer la journée avec toi. Répondit Regina tout en frissonnant légèrement.**

Les visites à Zelena prédominent pour Regina sur sa vie mondaine, sa sœur est sa seule famille depuis la désertion de leur frère Graham au décès de leurs parents. Une fois arrivées à la maison du couple, elles virent que Robin les attendait sur le pas de la porte avec le sourire.

 **\- Entrez vite, mesdames. Leur dit-il. Robin remarquait leurs belles joues rouges.**

Robin se recula des quelques pas et les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison rapidement. Le bas de la porte avait été adapté, facilitant le passage du fauteuil de Zelena, ainsi elle entrait sans l'aide de personne dans la maison de sa sœur.

Les manteaux mis au placard, Robin invita les deux sœurs au salon.

 **\- J'ai préparé une belle flambée qui vous réchauffera. Robin s'approcha de sa femme et lui dépassa un baiser affectueux sur la joue et il répéta le geste sur Zelena.**

 **\- Merci! Répondirent-elles d'une même voix. Zelena regarda sa sœur, toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire sous le regard perdu de Robin.**

Regina s'excusa et alla à la cuisine préparer un encas, sa petite marche lui avait donné une petite faim. Elle savait aussi que Robin ouvrirait une bouteille de vin pour cetaprès-midi de weekend. Au salon, Robin s'assura que Zelena soit bien installé, puisil descendit à sa cave à vin y puiser un bon vin et remonta au salon.

 **\- Tu es une coquine Zelena de ne pas venir à ma fête d'anniversaire. J'ai été très déçu. Lui dit Robin avec un sourire en coin.**

De la cuisine Regina entendit la remarque de son mari. Elle termina rapidement leur en-cas et revient dans le salon.

 **\- Robin, ne la gronde pas. Je m'en suis déjà occupée. Ricana la belle brune avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur en signe de soutien.**

 **\- Je m'en serais douté. Commenta-t-il en riant de bon cœur. Qui veut un verre de vin? Questionna-t-il.**

 **\- Moi! S'exclama rapidement Zelena. Elle refusait toute justification face à**

Robin. Elle adorait sa sœur et son mari, il lui restait toujours un petit malaise d'être avec eux en devina le malaise de Zelena, elle passa derrière sa soeur et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et la distrayant de cette discussion.

Et ça donna un bon résultat quand Zelena lui vola l'assiette d'en-cas au passage.

 **\- Merci. Murmura-t-elle à Regina quand elle déposal'assiette sur la table de salon.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Demanda Regina, qui s'assit sur le canapé.**

Robin rejoignit les deux sœurs, tous les trois dégustèrentleur verre de vin que chacun savoura en silence, il faisait bon près du feu.

Robin reprit la parole en premier.

 **\- Tu vas voir les toiles de Benjamin à New York demain? Questionna celui-ci.**

Sur la défensive, Regina se demandait bien pourquoi son mari insistait encore sur ce voyage éclair à New York.

 **\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle d'une voix plein d'optimisme.**

Robin ne peut cacher à sa femme son rictus de désaccord. Son tempérament jaloux et possessif se pointait le nez, car il n'accompagnait pas sa femme demain.

 **\- Tu lui plais! S'exclama Robin à sa femme. Il ne pouvaitcacher pleinement sa jalousie. Il te dévorait des yeux samedi. Ajouta le malheureux homme.**

 **\- Quoi! S'exclama Regina toute surprise du laisser-aller de son mari devant sa sœur, chose qu'il évitait le plus souvent de faire. Te rends-tu compte qu'il n'a que vingt-trois ans?**

 **\- L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu lui plais. C'est évident. Allons, reconnais-le. Insista Robin malgré l'air offensé de sa femme.**

 **\- Moi, il ne plait pas, alors le sujet est clos! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.**

Zelena, qui observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne disait mots. Le comportement de son beau-frère lui confirmait encore une fois que sa sœur se bouchait les yeux et les oreilles. Regina refusait carrément toute discussion sur son cherchait une solution à son dilemme. Regina ne rejoindra pas un autre homme, toute seule. Il regardait sa belle-sœur et une éclaire de génie lui révéla la solution.

 **\- Regina, si Zelena t'accompagnait demain, le trajet te paraitrait plus court et cette sortie sortirait Zelena de chez elle. S'exclama rapidement Robin certain d'avoir résoluson problème.**

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent simultanément, Regina souriante et Zelena moins sure d'elle.

 **\- Allez Zelena! Supplia sa sœur. Pour une fois,accompagne-moi. Regina joignit les deux mains en signe de supplication.**

La bouche grande ouverte, Zelena resta pétrifiée sous la réaction positive de la brune.

 **\- Allez à New York. Pensa Zelena. Elle qui refusait de sortir parmi la foule ne se voyait pas prendre le train et partir à l'aventure.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans tes pattes, tu Zelena. Elle secouait la tête rapidement de gauche à droite marquant bien son désaccord. Non, je ne viendrai pas. Termina la rousse les bras croisés.**

Regina insistait fortement, cette sortie avec Zelena sortiraitsa sœur de sa zone de confort.

 **\- Je vais me retrouver seul dans la grande maison du grand-père de Benjamin. Déclama la brune avec un sourire fané. Allez! Zelena, tu me battras aux cartes le nombre de fois que tu veux pendant le voyage en train. Supplia encore une fois Regina.**

Zelena entrevit dans les yeux de sa sœur une petite lueur de tristesse face à son refus. Elle se sentit un brin triste de faire de la peine à Regina. La rousse prit une grande inspiration et répondit à sa sœur.

 **\- Si tu y tiens absolument, je viendrai! Murmura Zelena qui perdit le souffle quand Regina se jeta sur elle et la serradans ses bras.**

 **\- Merci! Souffla Regina fier de forcer la main de sa sœur.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est conclue! Déclara Robin. Il se réjouissait de son stratagème, Zelena accompagnera sa femme chez l'autre homme.**

* * *

 **Voilà le troisième chapitres ! À jeudi prochain:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait plaisir :)**

 **Et merci à alfrank de m'aider pour la fiction**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Regina remarqua que sa sœur trouvait le temps bien long assis sur son banc de train. Elle lui parla de la ville de New York, elle comprenait qu'une première visite stressait beaucoup de monde.

— **Zelena! Commença-t-elle. New York se trouve à 627 kilomètres de la maison. Tout le monde connait l'histoire de sa statue de la Liberté, de son Wall Street boulevard et son…**

Regina réalisa l'intérêt de Zelena pour son ré , de distraire sa sœur Regina poursuivit ses commentaires.

La fascination de Zelena pour « le Big Appel » lui permettait de mettre de côté sa peur viscérale de se voir entourer d'inconnus. Elle frissonna trop heureuse de cette diversion, elle s'accorda le droit de la serrer dans ses bras.

 **— Merci! Déclama-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'ai regardé sur internet. New York est la plus grande ville des États-Unis pour ses d'habitants et l'une des plus importantes du continent nord-américain.**

Les sœurs se défièrent question après question sur leurs connaissances de la ville pour le reste du voyage.

— **Quel jardin public est le plus important? Demanda-t-elle à Zelena.**

 **— Central Park! S'exclama Zelena rapidement. Elle sautait sur son siège comme un enfant.**

 **— À moi maintenant! Commanda-t-elle à sa sœur.**

Regina entrevoyait la petite fille qui partageait ses jeux d'enfant dans les réactions d'enthousiasme de sa grande sœur. Son cœur se serrait légèrement, Zelena a perdutellement de joie de vivre après son accident.

D'un geste de la main, elle chassa de ses pensées, pour continuer son duel de connaissances avec Zelena.

— **OK! Je suis prête. Défia-t-elle sa sœur.**

Zelena entrevoyait l'étincelle de défi dans les yeux de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas perçu depuis longtemps. Elle réfléchissait longuement à sa prochaine souriait au sérieux de sa sœur et de sa concentration. Zelena, le regard perdu au loin, se tapotait le menton de son index Regina remarqua celle-ci, se redresser. Elle déduitrapidement que sa sœur jugea avoir découvert la meilleure question piège à lui poser.

 **— Combien y a-t-il de ponts dans Central Park? Demanda-t-elle très sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne colle pour sa petite sœur.**

Regina agrandissait les yeux sous la question piège de sa sœur. Avec une vitesse folle, elle se remémora la fiche de Wikipédia qu'elle avait lue dans ces grandes lignes. Et rien! Rien ne lui revient à l'esprit, elle devait admettre que Zelena marquait un point.

 **— He! Ben… 14 ponts… Non 26. Il y a celui de… non?Regina regardait sa sœur secouer la tête négativement à chacun des chiffres qu'elle disait. Arrête avec ton air supérieur. Combien en a-t-il de ponts? Si tu es si maline! S'exclama Regina, d'un ton trop brusque.**

Zelena grimaça sous l'intonation de sa sœur. Brusquement,elle se revit pendant leurs querelles enfantines et elle comprit le piège que Regina voulait lui tendre.

 **— Non! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton faux air de femme perdue. S'esclaffa-t-elle.**

 **— Tu t'es souvenu! Constata-t-elle, des larmes de joies apparurent au coin des yeux de la plus jeune des deux sœurs.**

— 36 ponts! Murmura Regina entre deux rires.

Zelena marmonna un oui pour admettre sa défaite. Regina releva le menton en signe de remerciement et offrit la main à Zelena.

Zelena fixa la main tendue, une fois, deux fois, puis elle prit la main de sa sœur, pour la rejeter rapidement se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux, leur complicité de jeunesse était revenue.

 **— Je dois un merci à ton cher mari. S'exclama Zelena reconnaissante.**

 **— Je présume que toutes les deux devront lui dire merci. Regina avait la joie au cœur.**

Un chauffeur les attendait à la gare de New York. Une fois les bagages dans le coffre et le fauteuil de Zelena pliés et déposés sur les bagages, l'homme s'inséra dans la circulation intense de la ville.

Regina commentait les merveilles qu'elle entrevoyait par la vitre.

 **— Peux-tu me nommer les cinq arrondissements? TestaRegina à Zelena qui avait le nez collé à la fenêtre.**

 **— Cinq! Riposta distraitement la rousse.**

 **\- Ha! Oui. Et où se trouve-t-il celui-là? Je ne le connais pas. S'exclama Regina, toute souriante.**

 **— Hein! Se reprit-elle. Lequel ne connais-tu pas?Demanda-t-elle toute surprise.**

 **— Le cinq! Répondit-elle.**

 **— Le cinq? Pourquoi le cinq? Questionna Zelena.**

 **— Je t'ai demandée, de me nommer les arrondissements de New York et ta réponse fut le cinq. Alors, je t'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas celui-là!**

 **— Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx et Staten Island. Énuméra-t-elle. Elle les compta avec ses doigts levés. T'es contente là, soeurette! Bouda-t-elle.**

Regina se pencha vers le chauffeur de taxi pour lui transmettre les indications que Benjamin lui avait données.

 **— Dylan, M. Parker, m'a indiqué que vous devriez vous garer du côté du stationnement. Tu trouveras une allée circulaire un qui mènera à l'entrée principale. Merci. Débita-t-elle rapidement.**

 **— À vos ordres. Madame Miller. Salua-t-il militairement le jeune homme dans le miroir.**

 **— Il m'a aussi mentionné que le petit salon vous attendait pour lire ou regarder la télévision. La gouvernante vous y apporta votre déjeuner.**

 **— Merci Madame Miller, je reviendrai vous chercher plus tard, M. Parker m'a indiqué que votre journée longue. Répondit le chauffeur.**

 **— En effet, j'espère que nous pourrons nous libérer vers 17 heures au plus tard, confirma Regina.**

Dylan ralentit doucement le véhicule rendu à destination.

 **— Vous voilà arrivées, Mesdames. Annonça-t-il. Il coupale moteur et descendit rapidement de la voiture, puis la contournât pour ouvrir la porte de Mme Zelena.**

 **— Je vais sortir votre fauteuil roulant, Mademoiselle Mills. Je reviens dans une seconde. Signala-t-il à la rousse.**

 **— Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Remercia-t-elle toutesouriante à la mention du terme Madame**.

 **— Il est pris, je te signale, murmura Regina à l'oreille de sa sœur.**

 **— Quoi! Non… non, je souriais parce qu'il m'a appelé madame. Cela faisait longtemps que ça m'est arrivé. D'accord, il est beau et galant. Il a des yeux et des cheveux bruns comme je les aime, mais c'est tout. Reconnut-elle à sa sœur.**

Le trio remonta la légère pente pour rejoindre la maison de Benjamin. La porte s'ouvrit, à leur arrivée, près de celle-ci. Le coéquipier de M Benjamin Parker, Éric Dollars les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

 **— Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer de nouveau, Mesdames. Ben me demanda de vous accueillir, il téléphoneprésentement. Je suis heureux de vous revoir Zelena et de vous servir de cavalier pour le déjeuner. Ça va nous rappeler les bons moments passés à la galerie. Il se retourna vers Regina.**

 **— Ben vous rejoindra dans sa galerie Regina. Veillez entrerMesdames. Il se déporta légèrement sur sa droite et laissa le passage aux invitées.**

Zelena salua de la tête le nouveau venu, elle fut ravie de le revoir. Elle gardait elle aussi de bons souvenirs des moments passés avec le jeune homme.

Elle aurait détesté devoir attendre Regina seule.

Regina alla rejoindre la pièce appelée « La Galerie » qui exposait les tableaux et les œuvres d'artistes que possédait Benjamin. Le décor emballa Regina, une pièce immense avec des lambris de chêne clair et un éclairage discret, les lampes au dessus des toiles complétaient celui-ci.

Benjamin rejoignit Regina, à la fin son appel.

 **— Vous êtes encore après admiré ce tableau? Questionna-t-il. Il souriait à Regina qu'il savait en admiration devant sa collection. Vous dissiez qu'elle valait de l'or la dernière fois.**

Regina se tourna pour lui faire face et reconfirmer ses anciens dires.

 **— Exact! Je vous redis que sa valeur marchande deviendraastronomique. Complimenta-t-elle l'artiste**.

 **— Merci! Je vous rappelle notre journée très chargée, je pense qu'un bon café nous réchauffera avant de la commencer. Pour ma collection, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je la garde pour moi pour l'instant.**

 **— D'accord, je respecte votre choix, M. Parker. Répondit-elle.**

 **— Merci! Remercia-t-elle Benjamin qui lui tendait une tasse de café.**

 **— Allez! Il est temps de se mettre au travail, mentionna Benjamin. Il se frotta les mains en signe d'enthousiasme. Il adorait travailler côte à côte avec d'autres artistes de grand talent.**

Le matériel nécessaire à cette activité se retrouvait sur des tables entre les deux chevalets installés près de grandes fenêtres. La vue étonnait divinement l'artiste en Regina, un lac à demi glacé, les vestiges d'un magnifique jardin à la française, tous les ingrédients pour inspirer nos artistes.

Au fil des heures, nos artistes retouchèrent ici et là leur toile vierge. De coups de pinceau en coup de pinceau, les tableaux de nos complices du jour prenaient forme.

Benjamin posa son pinceau et se recula pour regarder les deux toiles.

 **— Remarquable! S'exclama-t-il. Son regard passait d'une toile à l'autre.**

Regina mit une dernière touche à son tableau. Elle contempla avec fierté son œuvre. Une première fois pour elle, de travailler en duo avec un autre artiste. Elle aimait beaucoup Benjamin, c'était un garçon adorable, timide, même s'il s'était montré plus ouvert et chaleureux ces derniers temps.

 **— Il est temps pour vous d'admirer la statuette dont je vous ai parlé, mentionna Benjamin. Votre avis compte pour moi. Il fit signe à Regina de lui emboiter le pas, car la statuette se trouvait dans son atelier. Venez avec moi!**

 **— Je vous suis. Répondit-elle**

Regina frissonnait sur le chemin de l'entrepôt, elle se féliciterait d'avoir mis son pantalon avec son pull en cachemire; le soleil n'arrivait pas à chasser l'humidité complètement du mois de mars, seules les bonnes flambées le pouvaient.

 **— Comment avez-vous acquis la statuette? Interrogea-t-elle à l'artiste.**

 **— Je l'ai acquis lors d'une enchère, la semaine dernière. Répondit le jeune artiste.**

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt et Benjamin se dirigea directement vers la vitrine où se trouvait la statuette. Il débarra celle-ci, il l'ouvrit pour la prendre dans ses mains et la présenter à Regina.

 **— La voici, Regina. Il la mit dans les mains tendues de la brune.**

 **— Quelle œuvre remarquable! Remarqua Regina très concentré par l'examen de la statuette. Elle la déposa dans sa vitrine doucement, respect et un brin de nostalgie.**

 **— Et voici mon tableau en chantier. Pointa Benjamin du doigt.**

Il regardait Regina se diriger vers son chevalet. Il découvritla stupeur dans les yeux étonnés de la femme. Il savait sontableau dans un état lamentable, mais l'opinion de Regina sur la qualité de son travail de restauration l'intéressait.

 **\- Qui a pu le laisser se détériorer ainsi? Se fâcha la belle brune.**

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu, un tableau dans un état semblable, il se trouvait dans le service de restauration d'un musée. Une fois, sa restauration terminée, ce tableau atteignit les onze millions de dollars.

 **— Je crois que vous êtes la personne requise pour redonner sa splendeur à cette œuvre. Murmura Regina qui regardait de plus près le travail de restauration déjà entrepris par Benjamin. Quel travail! S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **— Ha! Je vous trouve enfin. Résonna la voix de Zelena, bien avant son entrée dans l'entrepôt.**

 **— Pourquoi nous cherches-tu Zelena? Intéroga-t-elle sa sœur.**

 **— Éric téléphonait. J'ai décidé de venir voir cette statuette qu'Éric n'arrête pas de vanter.**

 **— Approchez Zelena! Demanda Benjamin. Il rouvrit la vitrine pour faire admirer cette petite perle.**

 **— Elle est magnifique! Déclama-t-elle toute surprise par la beauté des traits et des détails de la statuette.**

 **— Après une matinée très productive, il est temps de prendre un moment de détente. Et d'un geste brusque, Benjamin ouvrit les rideaux de velours bourgogne qui dissimilaient des portes.**

 **— Ho! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs. La vue était époustouflante sur le lac.**

 **— Quel endroit magnifique! S'écria Zelena.**

 **\- Oui, je sais. Confirma-t-elle à sa sœur. Il m'a inspiré cettematinée. Je te montrerai notre travail avant de partir.**

Les invitées de Benjamin prirent place à la table. Benjamin ouvrit une bouteille de bon vin, après avoir reçu la permission de ses invitées.

 **— J'aime beaucoup Éric! Murmura Regina à l'oreille de sa sœur.**

Elle vit une légère rougeur colorer les joues de la rousse.

Zelena détourna brusquement les yeux, elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur puisse remarquer son regard pétillant de joie. Elle se concentra sur les toiles de l'artiste que Regina était venue voir. Leurs beautés et leurs éclats se révélèrent sous cet éclairage diffusés des lampes.

Regina sourit au comportement enfantin de sa grande sœur. Cette matinée l'avait fatiguée légèrement, ce moment de douceur lui permettrait un moment de répit.

Elle attentait impatiemment cet après-midi. Benjamindevrait lui montrer cinq autres toiles de sa vaste collection.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Regina s'adressa à Zelena.

 **— Veux-tu que je te serve ton repas? Questionna-t-elle sa sœur.**

 **— Non! Pas pour l'instant. Répondit Zelena encore perdue dans ses pensées.**

Benjamin gardait le silence et regardait la complicité des deux sœurs. Il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vus si complices et tactiles entre elles. Zelena constata le silence ambiant, Regina qui se remplissait une assiette et Benjamin en contemplation devant sa sœur.

 **— Je crois que ton mari a raison. Ricana Zelena. Elle tapotait doucement le bras de sa sœur pour lui montrer des yeux Benjamin.**

 **— Quoi! S'exclama Regina. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?Demanda celle-ci.**

 **— Benjamin en pince sérieusement pour toi, ma chère sœur, ça saute aux yeux. Susurra Zelena**.

 **— Ne sois pas bête! Déclama Regina.**

Regina ne peut finir son plaidoyer, car la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Sur l'écran de celui-ci, le nom de son mari apparut, elle se leva pour rejoindre l'autre pièce pour répondre à son mari.

Zelena pensa que Robin voulait régenter encore une fois Regina, à la minute près.

* * *

 **Voila! Pour ce chapitre:) laisser des reviews xD à jeudi prochain:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Et merci à alfrank de m'aider pour la fiction:)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **chapitre 5**

Regina regardait son téléphone comme si la réponse y serait inscrite. Son mari venait de lui demander si elle consentait à laisser une partie de sa salle d'exposition à une autre peintre. Celle-ci fit une entrée remarquable, il y a quelques années, Agnès Martin n'avait jamais percé pour de vrai.

Quel serait son avantage à partager l'avant-scène de son vernissage avec un amateur? Que voulait vraiment Robin avec cette demande? Connaissait-il cette femme avant ça? Une amie… ou plus? Regina n'arrivait plus à se sortir cette Agnès Martin de la tête.

Elle se rappelait que quand elle connut son mari, il formait déjà un couple avec une femme de renom. Certes plus âgée qu'elle, mais de quelques années de plus jeune de son mari. Robin avait-il retrouvé une autre artiste pour prendre sa place?

Le vent emmêlait les cheveux d'une blonde, elle courrait dans Central Park tous les matins au levé du jour. Ce matin ne faisait exception, après une heure de jogging matinal, elle rebroussa chemin vers son appartement. Elle effectua un minuscule crochet vers sa galerie préférée, elle savait que la nouvelle horaire serait affichée à la porte de celle-ci.

Emma arriva à la galerie essoufflée, mais heureuse de son entrainement. Elle reprit son souffle un moment et regarda le petit cadre à la gauche de l'entrée. En effet, la nouvelle feuille y était placardée, Emme de son doigt, elle suivait les noms et dates des prochaines expositions.

Un prénom retient son attention, Regina Mills, elle se souvenait d'une Regina, elles avaient partagé un casier ensemble à l'école primaire. Elle ne se rappelait pas son patronyme, ce prénom la fit sourire. Cette petite brune ne souriait jamais et semblait avoir quelque peu de difficultés à se mêler aux enfants.

Un souvenir lui revient à la mémoire, Regina avait une grande sœur, qu'elle protégeait continuellement. Ces deux sœurs retrouvaient souvent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, comme si le monde pesait sur leurs épaules.

Emma poursuivit sa lecture, elle balaya d'un simple geste de la main la Regina de son enfance. D'autres artistes de renoms retiennent plus longuement son attention. Elle prit une photo de la feuille et partie à son appartement d'un pas rapide. Sa journée en salle de presse commençait ce matin avec une entrevue avec le dernier artiste de rue à la mode.

Zelena rejoignit sa sœur de l'autre côté des grandes portes.

 **\- Regina! Appela-t-elle. Elle voyait la confusion et le désarroi sur le visage de sa sœur. Robin t'a dit quoi pour te perturber ainsi? Enchaina-t-elle**

 **\- Quoi? Robin? Regina regarda encore son cellulaire au creux de sa main. Il m'a demandée, non presque exigé, que je permette à une autre artiste de partager l'espace principal de la galerie, lors de mon exposition à New York!**

Regina hoquetait de colère et de frustration. Robin ne pouvait lui faire ça, elle lui avait donné sa confiance. Il lui avait promis cette exposition avec elle en vedette. Toute sa vie, elle avait attendu ce moment-là.

Zelena ne pouvait que hocher la tête à l'occasion, car Regina déversait son venin sur le dos de son mari. Elle entrevoyait une fêlure dans la carapace de sa sœur, mince, mais bien là. Son univers venait de voler en éclats, elle avait tout misé sur son couple.

 **\- Regina! Susurra-t-elle. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de sa sœur. Regina! Regarde-moi? Exigea-t-elle de sa sœur. Calme-toi un peu! Reprenons depuis le début.**

Après une douche bien méritée, Emma sortit rapidement de son studio. Elle avait juste prit ses clés et son manteau de cu®ir rouge, il était devenu son veston fétiche lors de ses interviews importants.

Elle prit les escaliers pour rejoindre le stationnement quelque cinq étages plus bas, cette routine lui permettait de bien visualiser sa prochaine entrevue.

 **\- Le con! S'exclama Zelena à la fin du récit de sa sœur.**

Elle aurait aimé avoir Robin sous la main et lui tordre le cou. Elle voyait sa sœur au bord du gouffre. Zelena savait les efforts de Regina pour s'affirmer en tant que peintre de valeur, rester sous l'aile de son mentor peut se révéler plus difficile qu'anticipé.

 **\- Je te comprends, mais ne peux-tu pas changer ta date d'exposition et que cette Agnès-la prenne cette date? Questionna-t-elle.**

Elle ne voulait pas contrarier encore plus sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enflammer comme ça.

La mise en place des tableaux, que Regina avait conçus pour créer une continuité de son esprit créatif et qui se juxtaposait bien avec celles, que Benjamin avait mis à sa disposition. Pour Regina, une rétrospective se composait d'une symbiose entre les toiles et l'univers artistique. Alors, comment intégrer des œuvres qui n'abordaient pas le même sujet?

 **\- Je me vois pas plier comme ça devant Robin. Je dois consulter Benjamin, il m'a prêté quelques toiles personnelles pour compléter mon exposition. Clarifia-t-elle à sa sœur.**

 **\- Appelle-le! Demanda-t-elle à Regina. Zelena tendit le téléphone à sa sœur.**

Regina prit quelques minutes de réflexion, elle devait se concentrer, Robin lui avait précisé qu'elle lui devait tout, sa carrière, sa position sociale et son train de vie. Elle exposait avec cet artiste ou il lui retirait tout. Elle le savait capable de le faire, sans aucun remord.

 **\- Non! Je ne l'appelle pas! S'exclama une Regina avec colère.**

 **\- Soeurette! Zelena voulait toute l'attention de Regina pour bien se faire comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Robin t'a véritablement dit au téléphone? Demanda-t-elle.**

La surprise de Regina amena un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de Zelena. Sa sœur pensait-elle que sa comédie d'indignation pouvait vraiment la confondre.

 **\- Alors? Insista-t-elle auprès de la brune.**

Regina se décida à se confier un peu à sa sœur.

 **\- Robin… il m'a menacé de tout me retirer si je n'acceptais pas la participation de cette fille-là.**

 **\- Pourquoi exiger que cette femme expose avec toi? Questionna-t-elle sa sœur.**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir sa nouvelle flamme. Tu te souviens, quand je l'ai rencontrée, il formait déjà en couple avec une autre artiste? Demanda-t-elle.**

Zelena confirma à sa sœur qu'elle se souvenait.

 **\- Je crois qu'il recherche l'admiration des jeunes femmes, ça lui est nécessaire. Reconnu-t-elle.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait être sa nouvelle maitresse? Demanda Zelena.**

 **\- Non! Pas encore! Il est plus discret que ça dans ses manœuvres d'approche. Remarqua Regina.**

Regina prit une grande inspiration, puis la relâcha doucement.

 **\- OK! Parlons de Benjamin. S'entêtâ Zelena pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.**

 **\- Que vient faire Benjamin là-dedans? Questionna Regina.**

 **\- Écoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce type en pince pour toi.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Confirma la brune.**

 **\- Alors, tu reconnais qu'il est amoureux de toi? Insista la rousse.**

Regina soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

 **\- Amoureux est un peu excessif, non? Répliqua-t-elle. De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas encouragé, je suis restée distante avec lui sur ce plan-là. J'ai l'impression que ses ardeurs se sont calmées un peu dernièrement. Il a certainement sentit que Robin n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il me tourne autour.**

Zelena réalisa que Regina se détendait lentement.

 **\- Pour en revenir à ton mari, comment vas-tu régler ça avec lui. Il t'a menacé, ne te voile pas la face. Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai un As dans ma poche. Remarqua-t-elle avec un ricanement sarcastique.**

La belle rousse vit naître une lueur de défi et de joie dans le regard de la brune ce petit signe de rébellion ne pouvait que la réjouir, la rassurer sur bien-être de sa sœur.

De retour à la maison, Regina ne trouvait pas facilement le sommeil les semaines suivantes. Le chantage de Robin la perturbait encore. Chaque bruit dans la nuit l'éveillait, de sa somnolence, le tic tac de la pendule coucou de la grand-mère de Robin, les gouttes de pluie frappant les vitres de sa chambre ou simplement le chien du voisin qui jappait à la lune.

Regina repoussa draps et couvertures à coups de pieds, le sommeil la désertait encore une fois cette nuit. Elle descendit à la cuisine se faire réchauffer du lait. La brune attendit les premiers signes d'ébullition pour le verser dans un verre. Elle décida d'aller dans son bureau au lieu de rejoindre le lit conjugal et se coucher près de son mari devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Regina.

Regina prit ses lunettes de lecture à monture noire, les apposa sur son nez. Et de la main elle se repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle regarda le tableau installer sur le chevalet, qui lui avait été confié pour une estimation.

Elle remplit le formulaire avec ses commentaires et ses remarques, puis à la dernière ligne, elle devait y inscrire un prix à ce tableau. Les heures défilaient rapidement sans que la travailleuse acharnée constate le lever du jour.

Son travail devenait son refuge malgré l'étroite surveillance de Zelena. La rousse remarquait les cernes qui apparaissaient sous les yeux de la brune au fil des semaines.

Le samedi matin Zelena reçut un coup de téléphone de sa sœur.

 **\- Je viens d'avoir une idée, si je te demandais de m'accompagner à New York pour mon exposition, serais tu d'accord? Questionna Regina.**

Zelena sentait la fébrilité de Regina, comme une supplication, de l'accompagné à New York. Elle ne prit pas de temps d'y réfléchir.

 **\- Évidemment que je viens! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement la rousse.**

Elle entendit, le profond soupire de soulagement, qu'émit Regina, ce qui confirma encore plus l'inquiétude de Zelena. Le comportement de Regina depuis leur rencontre à Benjamin avait radicalement changé. Regina lui rendait visite plus souvent en semaine et restait souper une fois sur deux. Elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir rejoindre le domicile conjugal.

 **\- Formidable! S'exclama Regina.**

Elle venait de sentir un lourd poids se retirer de ses épaules. Elle appréhendait tellement ce voyage, Robin lui mettait la pression pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et accepte de se plier à sa demande. Elle les entendait au téléphone et ils conservaient, matin et soir.

 **\- Tu crois que Robin va être d'accord pour que je vous accompagne à New York. Questionna Zelena.**

 **\- Cela ne le concerne en rien. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque cassant.**

Elle ne voulait pas penser à son mari pour l'instant. Sa seule préoccupation est, était et sera son exposition dans les semaines à venir. Elle se promettait de régler ses problèmes conjugaux en temps et en heures, elle réservait son As pour ce moment-là.

Zelena ressentait une grande joie, une nouvelle visite dans le Big Appel lui permettrait de revoir Éric. Elle s'obligea à redescendre sur terre et à retrouver sa concentration, car sa journée de travail se terminera dans quelques heures seulement.

De retour à la maison, la jeune femme se dirigea directement à la cuisine, son auxiliaire à domicile Mary s'y trouvait certainement à cette heure.

 **\- Mary! Appela-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Regina m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour son exposition en septembre. Claironna-t-elle à son amie.**

Mary souriait, Zelena ne sortait pas régulièrement de son appartement, sauf avec sa sœur, alors de percevoir ce regain de joie lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **\- Je suis heureuse pour toi! Déclara-t-elle à la rousse.**

Elle constatait maintenant que les deux Mills recréaient de forts liens entre elles. Elles se voyaient plus souvent et leurs discussions semblaient plus confidentielles et mystérieuses.

Zelena, elle aussi songeait à leur nouvelle relation que Regina et elle retrouvaient au fil des semaines. La brune avait toujours joué un rôle de premier plan dans sa vie. Sa soeur est, était et serait son ange gardien, puis sa protectrice et le substitut de leur mère, l'instinct de protection de l'artiste, c'est intensifiée après l'accident de voiture qui a laissé Zelena handicapée à vie.

Leur génitrice s'empressa de se remarier à la mort du père de Regina. Son choix fut déterminant pour les deux fillettes, homme de peu d'égards, violent, buveur et consommateur de drogues. Il battait femme et enfants avec une forte préférence pour la brune.

Leur seul parent vivant ce n'est jamais interposé entre son amant et ses filles.

Une nuit Regina brassa Regina dans son sommeil.

 **\- Zelena! Réveille-toi. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille Zelena enfant.**

 **\- Quoi! Je dors. Contrecarra Zelena.**

 **\- Viens! Ordonna Regina. Elle ouvrit brusquement le lit et tira la rousse de celui-ci. On part toute les deux. Cette nuit.**

Zelena pouvait voir les marques de coups sur son visage encore une fois. Sa décision fut vite prise et elle débarqua prestement de sa couchette.

 **\- OK! On s'en va sœurette. Les deux petites filles se donnèrent la main et sortirent pour toujours de cette demeure des horreurs.**

Elles marchèrent longuement dans le noir pour arriver à destination, soit chez leur tante Christiane qui les accueillit avec ferveur et sensibilité. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux sœurs se sentirent à la maison, c'est-à-dire que l'amour, l'affection et les câlins parsemaient maintenant leurs journées et mettaient du baume sur leurs cœurs déjà meurtrit.

Cette femme aida ses nièces à se reconstruire, à retrouver leur estime de soi et surtout elle les aima comme les siennes. Regina décida d'étudier les Beaux-arts et Zelena amorça une carrière de chanteuse, quand survient l'accident. Un banal changement de voie changea pour toujours le destin de deux adolescents, Zelena dans un fauteuil roulant et son guitariste de chum allongé dans un lit depuis ce jour fatidique.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre:) laissez-moi vos reviews:) à jeudi prochain xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) désolé pour le retard voilà le chapitre, et merci à alfrank de m'aider.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

L'aube se levait sur un lac au bas d'une colline, juste une ligne de couleur orangé, une jeune brune descendait vers cette lumière. Elle franchit les trois marches d'un petit saut gracieux pour prendre place au bout du quai, les deux pieds dans la froideur de l'eau. La femme regardait le lever du soleil, cette nuit elle avait trouvé dans les bras d'un homme la quiétude et la joie de partager des moments intimes sans l'intervention de son cœur. Regina ressentit des frissons longer sa colonne vertébrale, sa décision de se tourner vers Robin Miller devenait sa planche de salut. La fin de ses études et son début de carrière de peintre avorté valaient bien ses petits efforts pour conquérir le accepta la proposition de Robin, le mariage et la belle vie. Au confit de sa conscience voguait une tout autre réalité connue.

La brune regardait pour la dixième fois l'horloge au coin de son bureau, non celui de Benjamin. Celui-ci l'avait convié à une séance de travail conjointe, Regina se retrouvait de retour à New York, avec sa sœur, pour quelques jours. Elle avait dû travailler fort pour que Robin admette la nécessité de ce voyage. Son mari n'aimait pas vraiment laisser sa femme seule avec un homme autre que lui.

Depuis sa discussion avec Zelena, Regina n'arrêtait pas de changer de scénario vraisemblable que les menaces de son mari avaient fait resurgir. Comment jouera-t-elle son As et surtout quand l'utilisera-t-elle?

Elle devait parler immédiatement à sa sœur. Regina attrapa le combiné téléphonique sur le bureau et composa le numéro de la rousse.

 **\- Zelena! Ma conscience ne m'autorise pas de répits. Déclara la brune sans laisser le temps à Zelena de lui rendre ses salutations.**

 **\- Allo! Soeurette… Oui je vais bien. Toi? Questionna-t-elle. Elle aussi rapidement. Zelena comprit le mal-être de Regina à sa seule intonation.**

\- **Comment? Répliqua une brune ébahie.**

 **\- Regina, tu vas bien? Tu as une drôle de voix! Questionna la rousse.**

 **\- Quoi? Oui… oui je vais bien. Mentionna Regina un peu déstabilisé par la joie dans la voix de sa sœur.**

Regina prit un moment de silence pour réorganiser ses pensées.

 **\- Je songe souvent à tes conseils et tes avertissements à propos des menaces de Robin.**

Dans le couloir, des pas souples et discrets amenaient un homme vers le bureau qu'occupait Regina présentement. Benjamin entendit la voix de la brune, il remarquait son débit un brin plus rapide et surtout une colère sous adjacente. Il décida de rester en retrait et de prêter attention aux doléances de la de deviner que de grandes oreilles écoutaient sa conversation, Regina se confia en toute simplicité à sa sœur.

 **\- Je le savais très imbu de lui, mais j'espérais que notre mariage freinerait ses ardeurs auprès des autres femmes. Dit Regina.**

\- **Tu espérais? Questionna une Zelena plus que surprise par la formulation des phrases de sa sœur.**

 **\- Oui j'espérais. Notre accord… Regina ne pouvait pas aller trop loin dans ses confidences. J'espérais, je savais qu'il voyait d'autres femmes avant notre mariage.**

 **\- Regina! S'exclama une Zelena plus que surprise par cette révélation-là.**

Regina se leva brusquement sous le cri de surprise de la belle rousse. Benjamin recula de quelques pas, il ne voulait pas être surpris par la brune.

\- **Tu savais qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles? Questionna-t-elle sa sœur.**

 **\- Oui! Répondit une Regina penaude.**

Zelena se retrouvait sans voix, elle présumait que sa sœur aimait son mari et que Robin aimait sa sœur.

\- **Zelena? Comprends-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il poursuivrait ses écarts. Nous avions décidé que notre mariage mettrait fin à ces fredaines-là.**

 **\- Ça te faisait rien qu'il passe d'elle à toi? Déclama une Zelena abasourdie.**

 **\- Il ne passait pas de moi aux autres, jamais tu m'entends. Cria une Regina furieuse de voir que sa sœur continuait ses questions.**

Benjamin toujours à l'écoute de la conversation entre les deux sœurs rebroussa chemin et de retourner à sa aurait dû suivre cet échange instructif, cela lui aurait certainement évité quelques complications futures.

\- **On peut parler d'autres choses? Supplia Regina à sa sœur.**

Zelena remarquait cette fêlure dans le ton de sa sœur. Elle se radoucit et décida de contourner le problème.

 **\- OK! Parlons de Benjamin alors. Surprit-elle sa sœur.**

 **\- Quoi! Regina tourna les talons de surprise. Encore lui! Elle revient se rassoir derrière le bureau de travail.C'EST… UN… AMI… POINT... FINAL! Martela-t-elle à sa sœur avec son point sur le bureau. Je veux plus en entendre parler, c'est clair? Exigea-t-elle de sa sœur.**

Zelena changea de couleur au bout du fil.

 **\- Du calme Regina! Je te trouve un peu soupe au lait, là! Souligna-t-elle à Regina. Elle espérait détendre l'atmosphère électrique.**

Regina soupira profondément et reprit son calme.

 **\- Benjamin ne m'attire pas. Tu le sais? Questionna-t-elle à une Zelena plus que surprise par l'emportement de la brune.**

\- **Regina! OK! J'arrête avec Benjamin… Tu es chez lui, seul avec lui pour l'instant. Murmura-t-elle.**

 **\- Zelena! Je travaille avec lui, je ne couche pas avec lui. Ça, jamais! Confirma-t-elle à sa sœur.**

 **\- Et pour ton mariage? Questionna une Zelena ébranlée.**

 **\- J'y réfléchis encore, s'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir! Déclama une Regina combative. Des sujets plus légers complétèrent cet échange.**

Dans un quartier plus rude, Emma parcourait les ruelles à la recherche de ce nouvel artiste des rues. Elle suivait ces peintures faites à la bombe à spray, il ne signait pas ces œuvres, mais son travail ne pouvait pas tromper un œil averti. Le peu de renseignements qu'elle recueillit confirmait la légende, Homme ou femme, grand ou grande, droitier ou gaucher, rien de bien concret pour écrire un article digne de mention.

Emma était sensible à la musicalité des couleurs et des thèmes choisissent. Cet artiste possédait une technique primaire du graffiti, mais la qualité de l'œuvre primait à son manque de dextérité.

Son indic devait se trouver de ce côté-ci de la ville, il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. La blonde aimait la chasse et la traque, cette partie de son travail lui permettait de sortir à l'extérieur du journal. Emma revient bras douille, en fin de journée malgré sa rencontre avec le tagueur de rue.

Emma regardait encore ses photos des fresques de l'artiste mystère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces œuvres l'émouvant grandement.

Regina rejoignit Benjamin dans son atelier. Elle restait songeuse après cette conversation avec sa sœur. Le comportement de Robin avait bien changé ses derniers mois, après les menaces, il observait le silence en sa présence et un œil aiguisé avec des gens autour d'eux. Elle se devait de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de cette relation néfaste à son bien-être.

Benjamin gardait un œil sur sa peinture et un sur Regina. Il la sentit contrariée et furieuse après son appel téléphonique à sa sœur.

\- **Tu vas bien? Regina? Questionna-t-il la brune.**

 **\- Oui… oui ça va! Répondit-elle sans vraiment porter attention à la question de Benjamin.**

 **\- Allons boire un café et tu pourras examiner la statuette que tu m'as commandée.**

 **\- OK! Répondit une Regina plus perdue que jamais.**

Benjamin servit les cafés et il prit place aux côtés de Regina. Il la regardait boire celui-ci à petites gorgées.

\- **C'est ma chance! Supposa-t-il.**

Il décida de prendre la situation en main. Tout doucement, il avança la main pour la déposer sur la cuisse de la brune. Il n'u, pas le temps de lui serrer la cuisse, qu'une main lui saisit la sienne brusquement pour la repousser loin de la cuisse de la belle brune. Regina était furieuse, en colère, le geste de Benjamin lui déplut énormément, pour ne pas dire l'agression. Rein dans son comportement ne pouvait inciter un homme à un tel comportement.

 **\- Bas les pattes! Benjamin! S'écria-t-elle. Elle repoussa sa chaise et contourna la table pour faire face à Benjamin les deux mains sur les hanches et le menton pointé vers son agresseur.**

Benjamin fut pétrifié par la réaction agressive de Regina. Lui qui pensait avoir sa chance avec cette femme, il la trouvait si belle et gentille.

\- **Regina! Je ne voulais pas faire peur. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps et je t'ai entendu parler de ton mari avec ta sœur. Si Robin te trompe pourquoi lui rester fidèle et surtout marié avec lui? Demanda-t-il. Soulagé de voir la colère s'atténuer dans les yeux de Regina.**

 **\- Quoi? Robin est infidèle, donc je le trompe à mon tour? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Elle était surprise de la logique de cet homme en qui elle avait une grande confiance.**

Benjamin fut dévasté par cette question, la femme qu'il aimait lui démontrait virulemment son désaccord. Elle ne se permettrait pas ce genre d'action de contre nature sa ligne de conduite le lui interdisait.

 **\- Non! Clama-t-il rapidement. J'espérais avoir ma chance c'est tout.**

Benjamin se rassit, il avait un peu honte de se faire rabrouer ainsi, mais cette femme lui plaisait avec ses principes dignes d'un autre âge. Il entendit les pas de Regina se rapprocher de lui, il releva les yeux sur elle.

 **\- Je suis désolé! Regina! Murmura-t-il.**

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Je t'ai laissé croire que tu m'intéressais? Mitraillait-elle le pauvre homme perdu devant elle.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que Robin te trompait, tu étais une femme mariée et heureuse, je ne pouvais pas te faire des avances. Expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme qui lui coupa littéralement la parole pour lui remettre les idées en place.**

 **\- Je suis encore une femme mariée, je te fais remarquer! Tu ne m'intéresses pas, point final. Expliqua-t-elle pour bien clarifier la situation.**

Benjamin comprenait les arguments de Regina, il ne s'attardait pas sur son pincement au cœur. Il venait de comprendre qu'il respectait trop cette femme pour espérer une histoire d'amour avec elle, car son amitié lui était primordiale.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai compris. Madame! Répondit-il avec un air tout penaud. J'espère que notre amitié va survivre à ma maladresse? Questionna-t-il la brune.**

 **\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps! Murmura une Regina pensive, l'amitié de Benjamin lui plaisait. Le laisser mijoter un peu lui semblait une petite revanche digne de la reine qu'elle était.**

Elle accentua son port royal de tête, une légère inclinaison et un peu de majesté dans les yeux.

\- **Sois à ma disposition dans deux jours et je te ferais savoir si tu restes mon ami! Déclama-t-elle majestueusement. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.**

Benjamin éclata de rire, cette sortie digne d'une reine de la part de Regina lui fit chaud au cœur. Cette femme lui plaisait énormément, il était convaincu maintenant que son amour était plus amical qu'amoureux.

\- **REGINA! Cria-t-il. Attends au moins ma réponse avant de partir. Termina-t-il.**

 **\- Une reine n'attend pas ses sujets! Claironna-t-elle avec un léger sourire.**

 **\- Je vous prie de m'excuser ma reine! Salua-t-il.**

Regina inclina la tête et sortit de la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) merci beaucoup à alfrank de m'aider pour la fiction:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Regina rejoignit Zelena à l'hôtel, elle se trouva un brin penaude. Elle se devait de relater la scène avec Benjamin. Elle invita la rousse à la retrouver au bar pour l'apéro.

 **\- Salut! Soeurette! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Sa journée la comblait et lui mettait la joie au cœur.**

 **\- Salut! Salua-t-elle Zelena.**

Regina gardait les yeux sur son verre, elle savait que son regard la remarqua l'attitude gênée de sa sœur et elle comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Benjamin.

 **\- Regina! Appela-t-elle doucement. Elle s'empara de la main de la brune.**

Celle-ci releva son regard de la table et décida de se jeter à l'eau rapidement.

 **\- Benjamin! Commença-t-elle. Benjamin c'est déclaré! Enchaina-t-elle. Elle s'énervait, de confirmer les dires de sa famille. Nous prenions un café, quand il a mis sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle vit la réaction-surprise de celle-ci. C'est de ta faute! Accusa-t-elle sa grande sœur. Il a surprit notre conversation au sujet des fredaines de mon cher mari. Soupira une Regina désemparée.**

 **\- Je suis désolée! Murmura Zelena.**

 **\- Il m'a dit que si Robin me trompe je pouvais moi aussi lui être infidèle à mon tour. Tu te rends compte, il a voulu coucher avec moi! Compléta-t-elle d'un air indigné.**

Zelena éclata de rire à la mine outrée de la brune. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa sœur dans un état pareil, elle se retrouvait plus choquée par la demande de Benjamin de trahir son mari que par le geste de celui-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, le malaise de Regina ne provenait pas que du comportement de Benjamin. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

\- **Regina! Appela-t-elle. Tu lui as répondu quoi en claire. Questionna Zelena.**

 **\- Qu'il ne m'intéressait pas! Que voulais-tu que je lui dise? Rétorqua-t-elle. Il regrettait et m'a demandé de rester ami avec lui.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit oui! J'espère! Ça enragera ton mari comme ça. Répliqua-t-elle rapidement avant que la brune puisse lui répondre un non.**

 **\- ZELENA! Cria-t-elle presque outrée du comportement enfantin de sa grande sœur. Non, je n'ai pas encore acceptée. Je lui ai réclamé deux jours de réflexion. Termina-t-elle.**

 **\- Bien fait pour lui! Une petite revanche! Ricana-t-elle. Celle-ci savourait ces moments de complicité avec Regina.**

Zelena attrapa son verre et porta un toast en l'honneur de la brune. Regina trinqua avec sa sœur. Zelena lui raconta sa journée, qu'elle avait passée avec Éric, elle mentionnait le nom du jeune homme dans chaque de ses phrases. Regina se réjouissait de voir celle-ci si heureuse.

L'automne arriva enfin, Regina et Zelena retournèrent à New York, le vernissage de la peintre s'ouvrait bientôt. Les trois derniers jours avant l'ouverture de l'exposition, Regina ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle s'impatientait, elle sentait dans ses tripes que sa vie allait changer.

Emma déambulait dans les salles de la galerie, elle y venait ce soir, le nom de Regina Mills s'était imprégné dans sa mémoire. La journaliste se retrouva ébahie devant le travail de cette artiste.

La beauté des toiles et leurs couleurs touchaient la blonde. Un petit détail au bas d'une peinture l'intrigua, elle s'avança un peu pour bien voir ce qui avait retenu son attention. Bingo la lumière s'alluma, elle reconnaissait l'une des deux signatures sur celle-ci et ce n'était pas celle de la peintre.

Emma resta perplexe de longues minutes devant le tableau.

Regina remarqua cette blonde qui s'attardait devant sa dernière œuvre.

\- **Vous ne l'appréciez pas! Mademoiselle. Demanda une Regina bouche bée par le regard perdu de celle-ci lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle.**

 **\- Non! Oui! Répondit une Emma surprise par la beauté de la femme.**

 **\- Je l'aime! Je me pose juste une question! Pourquoi l'artiste a-t-elle apposé deux signatures sur cette toile et pas sur les autres? Murmura-t-elle distraitement.**

Regina sentit la peur l'envahit doucement, cette œuvre représentait son cri d'alarme silencieux. Et maintenant, cette blonde y était sensible, comment pouvait-elle reconnaitre sa deuxième signature? Personne! Non… personne ne savait pour son autre passion.

Elle attrapa le bras de la femme et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- **Suivez-moi! Immédiatement. Ordonna-t-elle à une Emma surprise par la poigne de l'artiste.**

Les deux femmes rejoignirent l'arrière de la galerie. Regina avait peur de poser la question, elle hésita à se dévoiler ainsi devant une inconnue.

 **\- Comment… Non pas comment… Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il y avait deux signatures? Finit-elle par demander.**

Emma contemplait la brune dans ces hésitations et sa confusion.

 **\- J'ai reconnu la vôtre sur tous les tableaux. Mais un petit détail, une juxtaposition de couleurs propre à un autre artiste apparaît sur votre signature.**

Regina se retrouva désarmée devant l'analyse de son travail.

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser de copier la signature d'un autre artiste? Contre-attaqua-t-elle pour berner cette blonde plus que belle.**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit ça! Répliqua la journaliste en colère. J'ai juste reconnu la signature d'un tagueur de rue sur votre peinture.**

La brune retrouvait estomaquée par les paroles de la blonde. Comment savait-elle pour les tags? Personne ne connaissait ce côté de sa personnalité.

 **\- Un tagueur? Vous pensez que quelqu'un a saboté mon travail! Regina espérait semer le doute dans l'esprit de la femme.**

Emma resta muette pour un instant. Cette femme lui embrouillait les idées, sa beauté et son charisme la bouleversaient. Dans les yeux de la peintre, elle vit une hésitation et une panique ombrager la douceur de ceux-ci. Regina ressentait un malaise devant la clairvoyance de cette blonde. Elle se sentait percée et troublée par son regard.

L'échange muet déstabilisait les deux femmes.

Jamais Regina n'avait éprouvée un trouble immédiat envers une femme et voici que cette blonde la perturbait juste à la regarder.

Emma percevait tous les doutes et les appréhensions de la peintre. La beauté et la fragilité de la brune l'émouvaient et la comblaient d'allégresse. Jamais, elle avait vécu un moment pareil de toute sa vie, la force de son émotion et des légers frissons qui parcoururent l'échine lui mire la joie au cœur.

 **\- Je… Emma manqua de voix pour compléter sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter! Finit-elle par dire à la brune.**

 **\- Non! Juste me troubler… non pas troublé… Je crois que je vais retourner dans la salle. Termina-t-elle.**

Regina tourna les talons et le dos à la blonde. Elle espérait qu'elle ne la retienne pas. Sa légendaire froideur venait de fondre et la laissait déstabiliser devant cette inconnue. Emma reste là plantée à contemplé la chute de reins de cette artiste, non cette reine. Elle prit conscience du déhanchement sexé de la femme, elle possédait une allure de reine, Emma percevait derrière sa fragilité une dame affirmée et loyale.

De retour dans la grande salle d'exposition, Regina se dirigea directement vers un plateau de champagne. Une coupe à la main, elle regardait le public s'extasier sur son travail. Personne ne remarquait ce détail que la blonde avait découvert quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma rejoignit la foule devant les autres peintures, elle écoutait les commentaires des uns et des autres. La brune deviendra bientôt un artiste reconnu par ses pairs.

Robin se faisait discret pour une fois, il n'avait pas aimé que Regina l'écarte complètement de l'organisation de son exposition. Il attendait son heure pour lui faire payer ce revers de fortune.

Emma se dirigea finalement vers la peintre.

\- **Madame! Salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle courba le torse dans une révérence digne d'un gentleman.**

 **\- Oui? Questionna une Regina impressionnée par le comportement taquin de la journaliste.**

 **\- J'aimerais vous voir demain! Murmura la blonde à l'oreille de la brune.**

Regina fut prise de surprise, la blonde voulait la revoir. Pourquoi cette demande lui mettait-elle la joie au cœur? S'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Oui! Finit-elle par répondre. J'accepte! À une condition. Ajouta-t-elle.**

Emma se réjouit au début, mais fut surprise par la suite. Une condition! Quelle condition? Elle n'aimait pas le sourire malicieux qu'abordait maintenant la brune.

 **\- Quelle condition? Demanda-t-elle, un brin anxieuse.**

Regina était fière d'elle. La brune constatait qu'elle raffolait de mettre la blonde sur des charbons ardents.

 **\- Un nom! Juste un nom! Déclama-t-elle sérieusement à la belle blonde qui se dandinait de gauche à droite sur ses pieds.**

 **\- Un nom? Répéta une Emma décontenancée.**

 **\- Oui… le vôtre. Votre nom à vous? Répliqua-t-elle. Regina savourait l'étonnement de celle-ci.**

 **\- Mon nom! Tu veux mon nom? Questionna Emma.**

Elle éclata de rire quand elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée l'une à l'autre.

 **\- Emma Swan! Pour vous servir, madame Mills. Corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.**

 **\- Regina! Pour vous, Miss Swan. Confirma-t-elle à la blonde.**

Un frisson hérissa les poils des bras d'Emma, Regina venait de prononcer son nom sensuellement.

\- **Fleuretait-elle avec moi. Se demanda-t-elle. Emma se sentait bouleversée dans l'attente d'une confirmation positive.**

 **\- Regina! Murmura-t-elle. Emma se reprit. Rendez-vous demain à dix heures à l'entrée sud du Central Park. Imposa-t-elle à la brune.**

Emma salua de la main et quitta la galerie avec un grand sourire.

Regina contemplait la sortie de la blonde. Elle remarqua la démarche décidée et la longueur des jambes de la journaliste. Elle s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi que cette blonde-là touchait ainsi.

Zelena s'approcha discrètement derrière sa sœur.

 **\- Elle te plait où quoi? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Quoi? S'étouffa Regina. Non! Elle m'a invité à une promenade au Central Park demain matin . Mentionna-t-elle.**

 **\- Une invitation! Susurra Zelena.**

Vêtu de cuir et de satin, Regina sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se sentait fébrile, elle allait retrouver une autre femme, c'était une première pour elle. Elle ressentait encore ce matin, des tiraillements au niveau de son ventre à la pensée de revoir cette Emma Swan. La remarque de la rousse lui trottait dans la tête. Elle te plait où quoi? Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question de sa sœur hier.

Emma parcourait les allées du parc à longues enjambées. Elle espérait la présence du peintre à leur rendez-vous à dix heures. Elle n'avait toujours pas sa réponse, à cette double signature sur la dernière toile de l'artiste. Elle repensait à cette lueur de panique et de peur entrevue dans les yeux de la femme.

Avait-elle touché un point sensible de la personnalité de la brune? Non! Elle devait se tromper, cette signature du tagueur ne pouvait pas être d'elle? Si? Au fil de ses questionnements, Emma se retrouva à l'entrée sud. Au loin, elle aperçut celle-ci approchée d'une démarche hésitante.

Regina remarqua la blonde qui arrivait face à elle. Un sourire lui vient automatiquement quand elle vit Miss Swan sautiller de joie à son approche. Elle sentit de petits frissons lui chatouiller le dos. Décidément, cette blonde lui faisait de l'effet. Constata-t-elle. Ce constat déstabilisa la brune.

Emma rejoignit rapidement Regina, la revoir lui donnait des ailes.

 **\- Bonjour! Claironna-t-elle à l'approche de Regina.**

Elle s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir lui effleurer la joue d'un baiser. Une grande onde de bonheur envahit le corps d'une Emma émue.

 **\- Bonjour! Miss Swan. Répondit mécaniquement l'artiste. Elle se retrouvait estomaquée par les réactions de son corps au baiser et surtout à l'approche physique de la blonde, jamais elle n'avait ressenti de genre de réactions face à une autre personne.**

Elle se sentait désarmée et un peu inquiète pour la suite des choses. Regina appréhendait la possible question, des deux signatures, soulevées par la journaliste hier.

Emma tendit la main à Regina.

\- **Viens. Allons marcher! Proposa-t-elle à Regina.**

La brune regardait alternativement celle-ci et le visage de la blonde, elle se décida brusquement. Elle enroula son bras autour de celui d'Emma.

 **\- Je te suis! Concéda-t-elle à Emma.**

Elles admirèrent le paysage, le silence était paisible. Puis les échanges de banalités se succédèrent, votre profession, votre ville natale et voulait tout savoir sur la vie de cette femme, mais la seule réponse qui l'intéressait vraiment formait-elle encore un couple avec son mari? Elle percevait une fragilité bien cachée sous son verni de femme du monde. Son corps réagissait aux effleurements occasionnels de leurs mains, des papillons virevoltaient au sein de son ventre.

La brune suivit la blonde de bonne grâce dans l'échange de confidences et de questions. Elle apprit que la journaliste était une femme libre de tout lien affectif, qu'elle aimait son métier et qu'elle pratiquait la course à pied.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement pour les nouvelles amies, elles pouvaient maintenant constater qu'une foule plus nombreuse envahissait les sentiers.

\- **On va manger un hot dog au chariot ambulant? Demanda Emma à Regina.**

 **\- Miss Swan! Je ne mange pas de ces choses! Contredit-elle la blonde. Allons plutôt manger une salade! Proposa-t-elle.**

Emma se dirigeait vivement vers le petit commerçant.

\- **Deux hot dog tout garnis! Commanda-t-elle au vendeur. Avec deux cafés! S.V.P.**

Elle revient les mains pleines vers Regina consterné par les achats d'Emma.

 **\- Miss Swan! Emma! Elle ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps. Elle éclata de rire devant la moue de bébé de la blonde. Donne-le-moi! Ordonna-t-elle à la journaliste.**

 **\- Voilà! Pour vous. Madame. Répondit-elle à Regina.**

Au fil des matinées, un lien particulier et une complicité surgirent des bons moments que les jeunes femmes partageaient.

Emma appela Regina pour leur rendez-vous quotidien.

 **\- Ma belle! On se retrouve après la fermeture de la galerie? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas! Mon mari revient ce soir, il va vouloir me voir immédiatement! Constata-t-elle pensivement.**

 **\- Regina! C'est un con. Pourquoi le voir encore? Questionna-t-elle. Emma ne partageait pas la vision de la brune face à son mari qu'elle trouvait protecteur et manipulateur.**

 **\- Miss Swan! Langage! S'exclama-t-elle malgré tout, heureuse de la réaction de sa blonde. Je dois le rencontrer, c'est primordial pour mon avenir.**

 **\- Alors, je passe te chercher pour manger un sandwich ce midi. Décida-t-elle. Emma devait la voir et revoir chaque jour. Ses sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour, elle se déclarerait avant que Robin revienne dans la vie quotidienne de Regina.**

 **\- OK! Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, le propriétaire de la galerie veut un entretien avec moi en début d'après-midi. Confirma-t-elle à la journaliste.**

 **\- Parfait! Rayonna-t-elle. Emma souriait, car un plan venait d'éclore dans son esprit. Bey! Ma belle. Emma raccrocha rapidement.**

 **\- B… Non! Elle aurait peu attendre, que je lui répondre! S'exclama une Regina furieuse contre la blonde.**

Regina poussa, un soupire et retourna travailler.

L'avant-midi s'écoula très vite pour Emma, elle avait appelé pour se porter malade au journal. Elle voulait tout préparer pour que sa belle passe un moment inoubliable ce midi. Elle confectionna un panier de piqueniques digne de sa reine. Une salade de concombre, tomate et féta saupoudrée de persil frais, accompagné de légumes et de trempette d'avocat. Regina n'appréciait pas vraiment les sandwichs, Emma lui prépara des cubes de poulet au citron vert et coriandre. Pour le dessert, un seul choix pour sa reine, une tarte aux pommes faite maison.

Emma regardait le résultat de celle-ci après la cuisson, jamais elle n'avait vu une tarte aussi disgracieuse. Elle se demandait si son l'audace lui permettra, d'apporter ce dessert. Elle la laissa refroidir sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme sa dernière mère d'adoption. Elle songeait à l'appeler pour lui parler de Regina, mais Regina n'était pas sa petite amie pour le moment.

Regina regardait pour une quatrième fois sa montre, Emme avait du retard comme d'habitude. Elle sortit l'attendre devant la galerie, l'appel de Robin la perturbait encore. Il lui donna rendez-vous au restaurant ce soir, elle accepta donc de le rejoindre. Elle inviterait Zelena et la journaliste à ce souper imposé.

Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Robin, lui qui voulait retrouver l'emprise sur sa femme, il devra se montrer galant et courtois en leur présence. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Emma et elle comptait bien continuer de la voir.

Emma arriva finalement devant la galerie.

\- **Regina! Claironna-t-elle. Toute joyeuse à l'idée de ce repas spécial pour elles.**

La peintre sursauta, elle qui ressassait toujours les mêmes pensées. La brune s'était décidée à se dévoiler complètement face à Emma. Elle savait que la blonde garderait son secret.

\- **Emma! Elle se pencha vers la blonde pour lui faire la bise, un grand frisson lui parcourait le bas du dos jusqu'à remonter vers sa nuque.**

Ces frissons devenaient plus grandioses ces derniers jours pour Regina. Elle devait admettre que la blonde captait son attention et ses sens, la voir ainsi tous les jours lui devenait essentiel. Regina avait peur de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments face à Emma.

Emma frissonna sous le geste de la brune, Regina devenait plus tactile avec elle depuis deux jours. La joie qu'elle ressentait lui démontrait encore une fois qu'elle était amoureuse de la peintre.

\- **Allons au parc! Confirma-t-elle à la brune.**

 **\- Je vous suis Miss Swan! Accepta-t-elle dignement.**

La journaliste lui prit la main et la tira avec elle sur le chemin de celui-ci. Regina rougit sous le geste anodin de la blonde, mais elle garda cette main dans la sienne.

Près du lac, Emma déposa son panier, elle sortit une nappe quadrillée en rouge et blanc. Elle installait simplement leur diner sur celle-ci, puis elle invita sa reine à prendre place sur celle-ci.

- **Ma belle! Voici pour toi. S'exclama-t-elle. Emma lui tendait son plat de poulet et des ustensiles. Elle affichait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.**

 **\- Merci! Répondit-elle. Regina aimait voir cette douceur sur le visage de sa belle.**

 **\- Un verre de vin? Demanda-t-elle à la brune. Sur le signe d'accord de la brune. Elle lui versa une coupe.**

 **\- Merci! Dit-elle. Que nous as-tu préparés de bon? Questionna-t-elle la blonde. Elle ouvrit son plat et y découvrit des cubes de poulet appétissant.**

 **\- Ho! S'exclama-t-elle. Regina resta estomaquée. La journaliste qui aimait manger n'importe quoi venait de lui préparer du poulet juste pour lui faire plaisir.**

Emma attendait la réaction de sa reine, son choix remporta tous les honneurs. Regina releva les yeux dans ceux d'Emma et un tendre sourire fleurissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Emma déglutit difficilement sous l'intensité du regard de Regina. Elle empoigna brusquement sa bière d'une main tremblante. Elle toussa plusieurs fois pour dégager cette émotion de sa gorge. La journaliste ouvrit les derniers plats pour les poser sur la nappe avec les autres. Elle gardait, cachée au fond du panier, sa tarte.

\- **Merci! Emma. Murmura-t-elle. Regina se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue de son amie.**

Les deux femmes sursautèrent sous l'intensité des réactions diverses qui les parcouraient chacune d'elle. Emma tremblait légèrement, ses mains se serraient entre elles pour ne pas attraper Regina et se fondre sur sa bouche. Regina se recula brusquement et perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière. Emma attrapa les épaules de Regina pour l'empêcher de verser sur le dos. Mauvaise décision, car les deux femmes se retrouvèrent empêtrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Emma arrêta tout mouvement, car le désir qu'elle entrevit dans les yeux de la brune lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'appuya sur son coude gauche pour ainsi libérer sa main droite. Elle repoussa quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de Regina, elle suivit des yeux ce geste de tendresse. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune.

 **\- Je peux t'embrasser! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.**

Regina contemplait Emma amoureusement sans le savoir. Le corps de la blonde collé à elle lui embrouillait les idées. La question d'Emma lui confirma que celle-ci avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle s'empara des lèvres de la blonde sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre avant de goûter à ces lèvres.

Emma savoura pleinement la douceur des lèvres de la brune. La journaliste attrapa le visage de Regina pour intensifier leur premier baiser. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la brune. Elle sortit la langue pour parcourir de celle-ci le pourtour de celle de la brune. Elle tremblait de désir sous la montée de chaleur que venait de lui donner Regina qui avait glissé ces mains sous la veste.

Regina ne regrettait pas d'avoir amorcé ce baiser. Le message qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Emma lui fit monter la chaleur au visage. Sous la langue voyageuse d'Emma, elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui donner accès à sa langue.

Leur ballet s'orchestra majestueusement, Regina est tout de même une reine.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) désolé pour l'attendre Rated M**

 **Et merci à alfrank de m'aider pour la fiction:)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **chapitre 8**

Regina se dégagea des bras d'Emma délicatement, elle se devait de retourner à la galerie. Elle avait un rendez-vous, puis viendra le temps de rejoindre Robin.

 **\- Emma! Dit-elle doucement. Je dois partir maintenant… Du revers de la main, elle caressa la joue de la journaliste.**

Emma ferma les yeux sous le geste de tendresse de la brune.

 **\- Oui! Je sais… On se revoit ce soir, même si ton idiot de mari revient?**

Supplia-t-elle malgré tout.

 **\- Je… Non. Pourquoi pas! Après tout… Viens souper avec nous et ma sœur. Comme ça il ne va pas comprendre que je lui parlais de nous! Ordonna-t-elle à la blonde.**

Emma repoussa plus loin Regina et braqua son regard directement dans les yeux de celle-ci.

 **\- Tu veux… Tu veux lui dire pour nous ce soir? Comme ça! Répliqua-t-elle sous le choc de la révélation de la brune.**

Regina se surprit elle-même, elle y pensait trop souvent pour ne pas passer à l'action maintenant.

 **\- Oui! Répondit-elle fermement.**

Elle prit les deux mains de la journaliste dans les siennes, les fixa serrer les siennes énergiquement.

 **\- Toi et moi… C'est plus… plus… Bégaya-t-elle perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées les plus intimes.**

Emma voyait la brune très loin du moment présent.

 **\- He! Regina! Ordonna-t-elle promptement, elle espérait ainsi ramener la brune au moment présent. Regarde-moi! Poursuivit-elle fermement. Bien sûr que c'est plus, qu'un coup d'un soir.**

Emma stoppa brusquement de parler, elle venait de comprendre toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour sa reine. Elle rougit fortement sous le regard ébahi de la peintre.

 **\- Tu… m'aimes? Demanda, une Regina tremblante.**

\- **Je… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi! Oui je t'aime! Compléta-t-elle joyeusement.**

Puis elle fondit sur les lèvres de l'autre femme pour l'embrasser divinement.

Regina ne put qu'accueillir la douceur des lèvres de sa journaliste avec ardeur. Son cœur jouait du tambour dans son corps, sa joie n'avait plus de limites.

 **\- Idem! Murmura-t-elle à son tour la brune. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui dire elle aussi avant d'avoir mis au clair sa situation familiale.**

Les deux femmes se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se séparer pour l'après-midi.

Celui-ci passa trop rapidement au goût de Regina, elle avançait à contrecœur vers sa suite à l'hôtel, car derrière cette porte elle retrouverait la valise de son mari sur le lit. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas dans la chambre. Elle avait besoin de solitude pour l'instant certainement pas, d'avoir « la discussion ».

Regina avait en main sa destinée, il lui restait juste à bien déployer ses cartes. Cette soirée serait le grand soir, la roue de la vie tournait en sa faveur pour une fois. La brune ouvrit la porte, découvrit que la pièce était vide et que le lit ne contenait aucune valise.

La jeune peintre fit le point sur cette nouvelle relation avec Emma. Elle devra jouer finement pour se libérer de ce mariage. Elle ordonna tous les éléments et souvenirs pour parer à tout de la part de son mari.

Regina savourait chaque instant passé avec Emma, cette femme lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était drôle et savait la faire rire d'un rien. Sa beauté l'émerveillait constamment, ce n'est pas que pour sa plastique, son être tout entier reflétait sa bonté et sa grandeur âme.

Emma n'avait plus évoqué la question de son étrange signature, Regina devait continuellement se retenir de dévoiler son secret. Cette face cachée qu'est la nécessité de peindre de grandes surfaces.

Cette obsession prenait sa source au centre de sa révolte de jeune femme blessée par son premier amour. Cet amour envahissait son corps et son âme au fil des jours et des mois, la fin de celui-ci fut si abrupte et traumatisante pour la brune.

La blessure s'exprima par le besoin de créer, d'élaborer avec d'intenses gestes, la seule solution pour Regina de canaliser cette folle énergie trouva réponse un soir de pleine lune. Elle se retrouva au cœur des quartiers sombres de New York, des jeunes vendaient de la drogue au coin des rues, des hommes en complets arrêtaient s'approvisionner auprès de ceux-ci. Le spectacle de façades peintes de couleurs vives et vivantes l'appelait bientôt, elle parcourut ces ruelles et ces bidonvilles des heures de temps. Le soleil se levait à peine quand Regina tomba en arrêt devant une œuvre magistrale. L'artiste avait peinturé sa vision du monde qu'il entrevoyait de l'autre côté des bidonvilles. Des quartiers de villes émergeaient des ruelles malodorantes, soutenues par de multiples mains sales et malpropres. La douleur que ressentait Regina face à l'agonie qui se dégageait du mur lui coupa le souffle. Elle venait de faire face à sa propre déchéance, la jeune brune affronta dignement cette révélation : l'amour que nous portons à l'autre ne peut devenir un fardeau que si on le lui permet.

Regina perdit la notion du temps, elle se retrouva assise les mains sous le menton plongée dans ses terribles constats. Un jeune homme s'asseyait doucement auprès de cette femme qu'il avait vu hier se promener le regard émerveillé sur ses fresques.

 **\- Toujours ici, toi! S'exclama-t-il tourné vers cette belle femme.**

 **\- Oui! Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. Déclama-t-elle dignement.**

 **\- Un peu de bière? Questionna-t-il Regina.**

Regina tendit la main et empoigna la bouteille.

 **\- Merci. Remercia-t-elle la personne à sa droite.**

 **\- La douleur! La douleur! Répéta-t-elle.**

Regina retourna dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se releva. Il agrippa son sac de toile et partie lentement vers le fond de la ruelle. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil derrière lui pour savoir si la brune lui emboiterait le pas. Il espérait presque qu'elle le suivre, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Regina remarqua le manège de l'adolescent, décida de le rejoindre quand elle le vit ouvrir son fourre-tout et prendre des bouteilles de spray dans celui-ci. Elle venait de comprendre qu'un artiste se cachait derrière la nonchalance du jeune homme. Elle resta près de celui-ci une heure avant d'avoir le courage de lui demander si elle pouvait essayer.

 **\- Tu n'en donnes une? Regina tendait une main vers l'objet qu'elle sollicitait.**

 **\- Choisit une couleur! Rétorqua-t-il vaguement.**

Ainsi commença sa carrière secrète de tagueur de rues.

Revenons deux jours plus tôt, Emma n'avait pas oublié que Regina s'abstient de répondu à sa question sur la présence des deux signatures. Elle voulait savoir et elle décida que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une réponse sincère de la part de sa reine était tout simplement une visite guidée des œuvres murales de l'artiste de rue pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle gardait sous silence le but de cette nouvelle sortie, elle entraina Regina sur le chemin de son appartement sous le motif qu'elle devait rapporter son équipement de photos chez elle avant de faire leur promenade quotidienne.

Regina regardait, de par et d'autre, les vitrines et commerces devant lesquels elles passaient, ainsi elle ne remarquait pas la direction qu'Emma leur imposait. Leurs pas les dirigèrent vers les multiples fresques qui jalonnaient les ruelles et bidonvilles. Des frissons hérissèrent brusquement les bras de Regina, tout son être reconnaissait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ses rues que formait son territoire de tagueur. Elle avala difficilement, elle avait peur de comprendre, Emma connaissait-elle sa véritable vocation? Elle… La crainte… Une panique déstabilisante paralysa la brune qui s'immobilisa.

 **\- Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle sans savoir quoi demander à la blonde.**

Emma rebroussa chemin pour faire face à Regina, elle retrouva cette lueur d'effroi et de affolement dans les yeux de sa peintre. Elle sentit la fragilité et le manque de confiance que dégageait la brune. Elle lui attrape les mains dans une chaude empoignade et elle la regarda dans les yeux avec un doux regard.

 **\- Regina! Elle répéta le nom de la brune quand celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction à la mention de son prénom. Regina! Ça va? Commença-t-elle pour obtenir l'attention de celle-ci. N'aie pas peur de moi! Je…**

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase que déjà Regina prit la parole avec un ton d'outre-tombe.

 **\- Tu… tu… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as amené ici. Finit-elle par dire. On est loin de ton appartement. C'est certainement dangereux d'être là. Décréta-t-elle. Elle se retourna sans laisser la chance à la blonde de lui répondre.**

 **\- Regina! Attends-moi. Demanda-t-elle à la brune.**

Regina se tourna.

 **\- QUOI! Hurla-t-elle. Regina perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait de la sorte envahi ses deux mondes. Elle se gardait bien de mélanger ses deux vies, pour chacune d'elle, elle avait créé un cercle d'ami distinct. Et voici que la blonde entrait de plain-pied dans ses deux mondes.**

Regina remarqua soudainement le silence d'Emma et la surprise ainsi que la douleur de celle-ci.

Emma ne savait plus comment réagir face à la violente réaction de la peintre. La journaliste n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de la part de Regina.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

 **\- Miss Swan! Je vais rentrer maintenant. Mentionna-t-elle dignement devant une blonde stupéfaite de la tournure des évènements.**

 **\- Regina! Attends. Supplia-t-elle la brune.**

Emma s'approche doucement de la brune.

 **\- Pourquoi, cette fuite? Questionna-t-elle.**

 **\- Je… je fuis pas! Murmura une Regina froide et déterminée.**

 **\- Et! C'est moi, Emma, alors pas de panique, ma belle.**

Emma attrapa les mains de sa reine et plongea son doux regard dans celui de sa belle.

 **\- Regina! Commença-t-elle d'une voix intime. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Fini-t-elle, peigné de décevoir sa belle.**

Regina ne lâcha pas la sécurité que lui donnait la chaleur de la poigne de la journaliste. Elle voyait toute la sincérité de celle-ci, mais surtout tout l'amour d'Emma pour elle. Après une profonde inspiration qui lui fit un grand bien, Regina reprit contenance et confirma les soupçons de la blonde.

 **\- Oui! C'est bien moi qui est fait ces murales. Murmura-t-elle craintivement.**

Regina sentit une charge énorme se soulever de ses épaules suite à son aveu. Elle savait que son secret serait en bonnes mains et surtout qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Emma! Elle se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de sa blonde.

 **\- Merci! Puis elle tourna les talons.**

Quelques pas plus loin, elle se retourne et lance un regard sévère à Emma et lui dit sérieusement…

 **\- Tu ne me raccompagnes pas mon beau chevalier?**

Emma s'empressa d'obéir à sa reine.

 **\- Oui… oui! J'arrive!**

Regina tendit la main à sa belle, et elles reprirent le chemin du retour. En confiance, Regina raconta son histoire à la journaliste.

Au fil de ses révélations, Emma resserrait l'emprise de sa main sur celle de la brune. Elle comprenait maintenant le pourquoi de cette nouvelle signature que Regina avait apposée sur sa dernière toile.

Une fois de retour à sa chambre d'hôtel, Regina se jeta sur le lit pour s'endormir immédiatement. La fatigue et la découverte qu'Emma savait toute son histoire l'avaient lessivée.

Regina rejoignit son mari au restaurant, la tête pleine de beaux rêves. Son plan soigneusement préparé lui donnait des ailes, sa liberté approchait à grands pas.

C'est un Robin les traits tirés et une mine à faire peur qui accueillit la jeune peintre.

 **\- Bonsoir! Salua-t-elle Robin du bout des lèvres.**

 **\- Bonsoir mon amour! Lui répondit-il. Il voulut lui faire la bise, mais Regina ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.**

Robin sentit une nouvelle confiance dans les gestes de sa femme, et son regard froid était de retour. Ses détectives devaient avoir raisons celle-ci devait avoir une liaison, son seul problème est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui s'à pouvait être.

Regina avait bien repéré les sbires de son mari qui la talonnait, mais elle avait aussi remarqué que celui qui l'accompagnait le jour n'entrait jamais dans le parc avec elles. Donc, Robin ne pouvait pas connaitre l'identité d'Emma.

Robin observa la naissance d'un grand sourire sur le visage da sa femme, il se retourna et vit Zelena approcher suivit d'une blonde.

 **\- Bonsoir soeurette! Salua-t-elle Regina sans rien dire à Robin. J'ai aussi amené une amie. Compléta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur.**

 **\- Bonsoir Regina! Chuchota une Emma qui avait rougi sous le sous-entendu de la belle rousse.**

Regina réprima son éclat de rire, elle avait demandé à sa sœur d'attendre qu'Emma arrive avant de les rejoindre elle et son mari.

 **\- Bonsoir Emma! Elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Elle lui murmura tout près de sa joue un tu es belle ce soir.**

Emma s'abstient de retourner le compliment à sa reine, car elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu électrique.

Zelena sentit tout la retenu des deux femmes, puis elle comprit que cette rencontre était primordiale pour sa sœur.

Robin n'avait rien remarqué et s'assoie à la table. Il attendit que les femmes prennent place puis de leur tendre les menus.

Regina prit le poignet d'Emma et lui fit signe de passer derrière la table et elle la suivit.

Zelana souriait de voir sa sœur si attentionnée envers cette blonde, sortit de nulle part. Elle avait bien reconnu la blonde de la galerie, Regina n'en avait plus parlé depuis l'inauguration de son exposition quelques semaines plus tôt. Elles devaient se rencontrer souvent, une grande complicité se dégageait de leurs gestes et attentions l'une envers l'autre.

Zelena se tourna vers son beau-frère et commença une discussion sur son voyage. Elle remarqua le sourire de gratitude de sa sœur.

Regina se rapprocha de la blonde sur la banquette.

 **\- Comment a été ton après-midi? Demanda-t-elle la blonde.**

 **\- Bien! Tu as pu lui parler? Questionna-t-elle la brune.**

 **\- Non! Il n'était pas à l'hôtel quand je suis revenue. J'ai bien préparé ce que je vais lui dire. T'en fais pas ma belle. Compléta-t-elle doucement.**

Elle regarda du côté de son mari et de sa sœur avant de déposer sa main droite sur celle de la blonde qui eut du mal à retenir un sursaut.

Emma tremblait légèrement sous les vagues de chaleur que venait de provoquer le toucher de la main de la brune. C'est juste ma main. Ma main se dit la journaliste en tournant le regard vers sa reine.

 **\- Regina! Susurra-t-elle à la brune. Ton idiot de mari pourrait nous apercevoir.**

 **\- Non! Ma sœur l'occupe pour l'instant. Et son sbire est au bar maintenant.**

 **\- Quoi! C'est quoi cette histoire de sbire là? Questionna-t-elle Regina.**

 **\- Mon mari me fait suivre depuis son retour à la maison. Ne tant fait pas ils n'ont rien vu pour nous deux. Déversa-t-elle rapidement à une Emma scandalisée.**

 **\- T'es sûre? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune.**

Discrètement, la main de la blonde disparue sous la table pour rejoindre la jambe de la peinte.

Une main caressait doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina, sous la robe de bleue électrique de celle-ci. Elle ressentait une chaleur intense lui implosé, entre celles-ci. Il y avait longtemps qu'une main de femme n'avait pu se glisse librement sur elle. Robin la surveillait trop étroitement depuis leur rencontre avec Bella, juste après leur mariage.

Regina écarta les genoux, pour autoriser à cette main vagabonde un libre accès à son entrejambe. La musique masqua le sursaut et le léger cri de Regina, quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde atteindre sa culotte, déjà bien trempée.

Le toucher s'égarait sous l'élastique de sa cuisse, un doigt, puis deux se permirent de franchir cette barrière de tissus. Le rouge colorait maintenant les joues de la brune. Son souffle devenait plus rapide et plus superficiel.

Son basin descendait à la rencontre de la main baladeuse.

Robin se tenait face à elles et il écoutait Zelena qui lui racontait sa journée.

Zelena remarqua le silence mouvementé des deux amies. Elle voyait une coloration plus soutenue sur les pommettes de sa sœur et son léger mouvement de lèvres.

Regina se les mordait pour garder son cri le plus discret possible.

La main droite de Regina quitta la table pour s'accrocher à la jambe de la blonde. Cet accord marqua la soumission de Regina. Emma souriait, elle venait de percevoir la main de Regina remonté vers son pubis.

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre, la blonde se retourna vers Regina. Et lui souffla à l'oreille.

 **\- J'ai une chambre pas loin d'ici. Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle lui mordit le lobe à l'insu du mari.**

Regina sentit la main de la blonde caresser ses lèvres inférieures avec ses doigts, les écarter et laisser un doigt se glisser à l'intérieur pour aller recueillir un peu de son nectar. Ce geste lui procura un intense tressaillement au niveau du bas de son dos. Son bassin bougea maintenant en accord avec le mince mouvement de va-et-vient instauré par Emma.

Zelena pouvait suivre la montée de désir dans les yeux de sa sœur. Un peu surprise par l'échange que les femmes se fessassent sous la table, Regina ne l'avait pas habitué à des démonstrations publiques de ses préférences sexuelles. Elle la soupçonnait déjà de préférer les filles dans leur jeunesse, alors que depuis son mariage celle-ci gardait une ligne de conduite exemplaire.

Regina gémissait sous la petite morsure que la blonde venait de lui infliger.

 **\- Je reviens! Réussissait-elle à murmurer avant de se lever rapidement.**

Robin fut ébahi de remarquer la précipitation de sa femme et il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur pour qu'elle lui explique le pourquoi de se branlebas de combat.

 **\- Zelena! Demanda-t-il à sa belle-sœur. Regina ne va pas bien?**

Emma décida de prendre en main la nouvelle situation à laquelle elle faisait face maintenant.

Zelena! Allez! Viens! Ordonna-t-elle à la rousse.

 **\- Oui… oui! J'arrive. Répondit-elle.**

Zelena, elle qui soupçonnait que la future flamme de sa soeurette profiterait du départ précipité de sa dulcinée pour la rejoindre à la salle de bain.

 **\- Zelena, je crois que j'ai fait un geste de trop envers Regina.**

La blonde se passait et repassait les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle regardait la porte des toilettes, puis la rousse d'un air désabusé. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir celle des toilettes sous le regard intrigué de Zelena.

Zelena trouva la situation quelque peu rigolote. La future amante de sa sœur la prenait comme confidente et elles qui venaient juste de faire connaissance.

Une fois la porte entrouverte, Emma y passa la tête, incertaine de l'accueil que lui ferait Regina. Zelena se garda bien de pénétrer elle aussi dans la pièce.

Regina s'était réfugiée dans le petit salon attenant aux toilettes. Des larmes parsemaient le rouge de ses joues. Elle serrait dans sa main la clé de sa chambre, chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari Robin. Elle venait de trahir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite après son dernier fiasco amoureux. Cette femme, celle qui cohabitait avec elle à l'université, avait levé la main sur elle une fois de trop ce soir-là.

Regina revécut sa scène de départ.

Par un jour glacé de février, Regina se hâtait sur le chemin du retour. Elle souhaitait vivement retrouver les bras de son amante. Elle grimpa deux à deux les marches du grand hall de leur dortoir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son manteau pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Et là, il le vit, cet homme bedonnant et un brin chauve à cheval entre les jambes de son amante. Le sexe bien enfoncé en elle qui gémissait encore et encore en l'injuriant.

 **\- Déshabille-toi! Ordonna cet homme plus que vulgaire.**

Après un dernier grand cri, la femme repoussa l'homme qui venait de se laisser tomber sur elle.

 **\- Regina! Je fais ça pour l'argent! Supplia-t-elle. Je t'aime. Elle s'approcha doucement de la brune. D'un air plus coquin, elle entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de son amante. Elle la voulait maintenant et que l'homme les regarde faire l'amour. Elle embrassa Regina à pleine bouche et se frottait durement contre elle.**

 **\- Allez! Viens faire l'amour maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle à une brune muette et fragilisée par le comportement scandaleux de son amante.**

 **\- NON! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. Des deux mains, elle repoussa son ancienne amante qui tomba sur leur lit tout défait des ébats honteux de son amante.**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ton activité? De ses deux mains, Regina minait le mouvement de pénétration dans un trou.**

Elle tourna brusquement les talons, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par une main agressive sur son bras.

 **\- Vient par ici la vierge effarouchée. Ordonna l'homme toujours à poil.**

 **\- Regina, j'ai été payé pour un trip à trois. Déshabille-toi maintenant. Qu'on en finisse.**

 **\- Comment ça? Qu'on en finisse! Hurla l'homme. J'ai payé, alors à poil, la vierge. Il attrapa une femme par chaque bras et les poussa sur le lit.**

 **\- Maintenant au travail.**

Regina réussit à se relever rapidement. Surpris par la pirouette de la brune, l'homme relâcha sa prise sur l'autre femme. Celle-ci accourra vers son amante.

 **\- Toi tu restes avec moi! Clama-t-elle durement à l'oreille de Regina.**

Regina repoussa durement, elle aussi la femme qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'amour de sa vie.

 **\- Touche-moi plus jamais! Ordonna Regina. Le feu de la colère grésillait dans ses yeux. Elle pointa le lit de l'index. Ça! Elle balayait le lit d'un doigt indigné. Tu peux te le mettre ou je pense. Elle se tourna vers l'homme. Et toi touche-moi plus, sinon tu vas le regretter énormément et douloureusement. Son regard descendit sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. L'homme recula de deux pas sous le ton et le regard de la brune.**

Avant de pouvoir le voir venir, le poing de la femme s'abattit sur le menton de Regina et lui fit voir plein d'étoiles.

 **\- Tu restes ici! Martela-t-elle. Son poing s'abattait sur le torse de Regina au rythme de chaque syllabe.**

Regina se protégeait du mieux qu'elle put avec ses mains. Elle tremblait fortement encore quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous la poussée d'une belle blonde. Regina la vit empoigner son ancienne amante et la repousser dans les bras de l'homme.

 **\- Tu ne lui touches plus jamais! Déclara la blonde en martelant d'un doigt le torse de la femme.**

 **\- Et t'avises plus de revenir dans ce dortoir. Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle ramassait les vêtements éparpillés sur les meubles et planchers.**

 **\- DEHORS! Elle lança sa brassée de linge en direction de deux nudistes de la place et referma la porte derrière eux.**

Regina revient au présent, quand elle entendit les pas de la blonde près de la porte du salon.

 **\- C'était toi! C'était toi qui es venue me sauver! Marmonna Regina d'une voix glaciale et déconnectée.**

Emma ne comprenait rien aux phrases que marmonnait Regina. Elle osa s'approcher de la brune.

 **\- Regina! Murmura-t-elle presque tant elle avait peur de la réaction de Regina.**

Regina regarda la blonde dans les yeux et confirma malgré elle son constat. Emma et sa sauveuse sont la même personne, voilà pourquoi le sentiment de réconfort perçu par la brune réagissait à celui dégagé par la blonde.

 **\- Emma! On c'est déjà rencontré toutes les deux, il y a longtemps. Déclara-t-elle.**

Emma la regardait toute surprise de la déclaration de Regina. Si elle avait rencontré une femme comme Regina avant, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas oublié.

 **\- Non! Je ne t'aurais pas oubliée. Câlina-t-elle doucement la joue de la brune.**

Regina souriait sur les gestes et réactions de la blonde.

 **\- Une fois! Tu m'as sauvée à l'université de mon ex. Souffla Regina malgré ses tremblements sporadiques.**

Elle prit la main d'Emma entre les siennes et commença son récit. La clé disparue dans les replis du fauteuil

Emma fut surprise de constater que la brune avait raison.

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment plus de cette époque-là. La fille chez qui je venais de passer la nuit, m'avait foutue dehors en quatrième vitesse quand sa petite amie lui téléphona pour l'avertir de son retour de voyage. Je ne te dis pas la cuite que l'on avait prise la veille. En ce temps-là, je buvais et couchais à tous les soirs.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir aidé! Soupira-t-elle à Emma. Tu es partie comme ça sans un regard vers moi et je t'es cherchée sur tout le campus des jours durant. Fit-elle remarquer à la blonde.**

 **\- Je n'allais pas à l'université, je squattais les lits des filles que je voulais sauté, je buvais, je couchais et je volais, rien de bien beau en fait. Confia Emma à une Regina frustrée de voir à quel point leur première rencontre n'avait pas plus marqué que ça Emma.**

Regina lâcha les mains d'Emma et se décida à se lever.

Zelena pleurait doucement au fil du récit de sa sœur. Elle se souvenait de l'abattement de Regina après sa première année à l'université, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un acte aussi brutal que traumatisant pour sa sœur.

Regina ressortit du salon sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma et ceux malheureux d'une sœur estomaquée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller rejoindre son mari à leur table. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle tourna plusieurs fois les yeux de gauche à droite, elle essayait de retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel.

La porte, derrière elle s'ouvrît sous la pousser d'Emma, elle vient se positionné aux côtés de Regina. La blonde pencha la tête devant elle et la tourna de gauche à droite comme Regina.

 **\- Vous êtes perdu, Madame? Questionna Emma plus que ravie de voir un tressaillement aux coins des lèvres de la brune.**

 **\- Non! Répliqua une Regina plus détendue.**

Elle prit la peine de se tourner vers la blonde avec un petit sourire penaud.

 **\- J'attends le père Noël et son lutin roux. Déclama-t-elle. Elle était heureuse qu'Emma l'ait suivi.**

 **\- Je peux l'attendre avec vous? Offrit la journaliste.**

La rousse vient-elle aussi prendre place sur le trottoir à la gauche de sa soeurette.

 **\- Le Père Noël! Questionna-t-elle.**

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire simultanément et les femmes de chaque bout, enlacèrent chacune un bras de la brune pour l'inciter à les suivre.

À la porte de l'ascenseur, Regina chercha ardemment dans la poche de son pantalon, la clé de sa chambre. Zelena comprit qu'elle l'avait égaré et avant que Regina puisse retourner à la réception elle offrit sa clé promptement.

 **\- Prends la mienne soeurette! Elle tendit la clé et tourna les talons. Zelena laissa les amantes seul à seul.**

Regina regarda pour un instant la clé au fond de sa main, puis elle attrapa le bras d'Emma à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

 **\- Viens! Ordonna-t-elle à une blonde stupéfaite du retournement de situation.**

 **\- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle. Son esprit lui montrait quelques images d'un lit avec une belle brune qui l'incitait à la rejoindre dans celui-ci. Les joues de la blonde prirent une belle teinte de roses sous les images idylliques qui venaient de lui montrer sa libido débridée.**

Regina un brin surprise par le pas à reculons de la journaliste.

 **-Tu ne viens pas avec moi dans la chambre de Zelena? Supplia-t-elle la blonde.**

 **\- Oui… oui? Emma ne savait plus comment faire disparaitre ses images de sa tête.**

La brune poussa la blonde dans l'ascenseur pour prendre en main cette situation quelque peu nouvelle pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre une chambre d'hôtel avec une autre femme.

Emma retrouva son sourire. Sa belle brune l'amenait dans une chambre, son imagination n'avait plus de borne. Elle la désirait tellement cette brune, depuis leur rencontre à la galerie.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre:) laissez-moi vos reviews:) à Bientôt pour la suite:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La main de Regina, toujours sur sa poitrine, la blonde sentait des fourmillements dans son entrejambe. La proximité de la brune décuplait les sensations que sa libido imprégnait dans son imaginaire.

Regina tremblait sous l'effet du martèlement du cœur de la blonde sous sa main. La peintre peinait, à garder ses distances avec la blonde.

 **\- Elle est belle. Songea-t-elle.**

Un même désir envahissait les deux femmes. Emma s'avança la première vers le corps de sa reine, d'une main la journaliste lui repoussa une mèche derrière l'oreille.

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi? Interrogea la brune.**

 **\- Je… Je ne veux plus me mentir…**

La reine en elle émergea, sa nouvelle indépendance lui donna la force pour s'affirmer. Elle enlaça sa blonde et lui murmura dans son baiser.

 **\- Je te désire depuis le premier regard! Susurra-t-elle sensuellement sur les lèvres de sa blonde.**

Emma lui redit son baiser, puis du bout de sa langue, ellesollicita l'accès à la bouche de la reine. La réponse de la reine surprit la blonde par sa rapidité. Elle perdit l'équilibreau même moment que l'ouverture des portes. Emma se retrouvait au sol au pied de sa reine.

 **\- Pardon! S'exclama la brune, la main devant la bouche cacha son grand sourire.**

La blonde regardait la joie dans les yeux de sa belle. Elle voyait que son bonheur se trouvait à portée de mains. Cette femme, elle détenait la clé de son paradis.

 **\- Viens! Proposa-t-elle à la femme de sa vie.**

 **\- Oui! Je le veux! Répondit la brune solennellement. Elle déposa sa main dans celle que lui tendait sa blonde.**

Les amoureuses enlacèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui deviendra leur sanctuaire.

Emma récupéra la clé de la chambre et elle ouvrit la porte qui les mènera vers leur paradis. Régina refusa d'entrer dans la chambre sous le regard ébahi de sa blonde.

 **\- Une reine soigne son entrée! Réfuta-t-elle à sa belle.**

Emma s'empressa de prendre le corps de la reine dans ses bras.

 **\- À votre service ma reine! Souffla Emma dans le creux du cou de Sa Majesté.**

Zelena parlait, parlait au mari de sa sœur des heures durant. Chaque sujet en entrainait un autre, au fil des heures. Puis la patience de Robin arriva à son terme.

 **\- Ça va faire! Dis-moi où est ma femme. Ordonna-t-il! D'une voix autoritaire et un brin condescendante.**

 **\- Elle se repose dans ma chambre! Lui dit candidement la roussette.**

Elle espérait presque qu'il les trouve au lit.

 **\- Que le meilleur gagne Robin! Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.**

Robin rejoignit la réception quant à lui d'un pas rageur.

 **\- Quel numéro la chambre de ma belle-sœur? Apostropha-t-il le réceptionniste derrière son comptoir.**

 **\- Quel est le nom de votre belle-sœur? Questionna-t-il avec le sourire.**

 **\- Zelena Mills! Cracha un Robin abasourdi par cette question.**

 **-Elle détient la clé de la chambre numéro 318. Vous trouverez facilement, elle réside au troisième étage, à votre droite.**

Robin partit direct à l'ascenseur sans remercier l'homme. La sœur de la reine espionnait son beau-frère. Une fois qu'il entra dans la première cabine d'ascenseur, elle se glissa dans la deuxième. Robin tambourinait déjà à la porte de la chambre, sans égard pour le repos de sa femme à l'intérieur. Quand Zelena arriva à l'étage de sa chambre, elle constatait manque d'égard de Robin pour sa sœur.

 **\- Régina! Régina ouvre la porte! Supplia-t-il.**

 **-…**

 **\- Es-tu réveillée? Regina! Cria le mari.**

 **-…**

 **Zelena se posta dans le dos de Robin.**

 **\- Je présume qu'elles sont trop occupées. Dit-elle à son beau-frère.**

 **\- Quoi? Questionna-t-il du regard.**

 **\- Elle est…**

 **\- Elle fait quoi? Répliqua-t-il.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Réponds-moi! Exigea-t-il. Il tourna un regard halluciné vers la rousse.**

 **\- Elle est en bonne compagnie. Répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.**

 **\- Il est avec elle? Robin indiquait de son pouce l'intérieur de la chambre.**

 **\- Oui. Et Zelena tourna les talons.**

Regina glissa sensuellement sur le corps de la blonde. Elle adorait les réactions de sa blonde, quelle délicatesse dans cegeste plein de respect et de sensualité. Cette femme lui redonnait confiance en sa féminité ensevelie depuis son mariage. Elle lui attrapa le cou à deux mains et couvrit ces lèvres d'un baiser empreint de tendresse, de ferveur et d'amour. Elle s'octroyait le droit de se laisser gouverner par ses sentiments.

 **\- Emma? Questionna-t-elle sa blonde.**

 **\- Oui! Ma reine! Répondit celle-ci doucement.**

 **\- J'ai jamais trompé mon mari! S'excusa-t-elle! Je crois…**

Emma soupçonnait toute la difficulté de cet aveu de la part de sa brune. Sa main retrouva la douceur de la joue de sa reine.

 **\- Nous pouvons attendre ton divorce! Souffla Emma.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je comprends, tu sais! Murmura-t-elle.**

Emma attrapa les deux mains de la brune et elles s'assirent sur le lit. Elle reprit dans ses bras le corps épuisé de la brune.

 **\- Nous allons juste nous reposer pour l'instant ma belle. Offrit une Emma compatissante.**

 **\- Tu es sûre! Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix éteinte.**

 **\- Oui! Murmura une blonde souriante et émue de voir cette reine abdiquée face à sa fatigue.**

Regina perdit son combat contre le sommeil rapidement au chaud dans les bras de son amour. Emma déposa sa reine sous les couvertures sans la déshabillée, geste impossible pour l'instant.

La blonde rejoignit la brune sous la couette, simple geste qu'elle espérait quotidien dans un avenir proche..

Emma ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit un doigt léger tracé des cercles sur le haut de sa poitrine. Sa reine regardait l'effet de son toucher sur sa belle blonde.

 **\- Bonjour! Susurra la reine d'une voix endormie.**

 **\- Salut! Ma reine. Murmura une Emma émerveillée de ce réveil hors du commun.**

 **\- Merci pour hier soir! Débita-t-elle rapidement les joues rougies.**

Emma tendit un doigt et lui releva le visage.

 **\- Ne crains jamais mes réactions à tes doutes et tes peurs. Ma belle. Tu as une vie compliquée. Je suis tout à toimaintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non! Je t'aime! Termina-t-elle.**

Regina se redressa brusquement du corps de la blonde.

 **\- Quoi? Questionna sa belle blonde. Quoi! Tu… tu m'aimes? Répéta-t-elle craintivement.**

 **\- Je t'aime Regina! Tu es la femme de ma vie! Répondit-elle aux craintes de la brune.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes! Répéta Sa Majesté.**

Emma éclata d'un grand rire communicatif, ce qui soulagea Regina. Elle contemplait devant elle cette femme heureuse et amoureuse. Son allégresse monta doucement vers des sommets vertigineux. La reine se jeta sur le corps de sa blonde et lui couvrit le visage de baisers volages. Puis l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle arrêta tout mouvement,

 **\- Je t'aime, Emma! Murmura Regina.**

 **\- Merde! S'exclama la journaliste toute retournée par la déclaration de la brune.**

 **\- Langage! Miss Swan! Ordonna Sa Majesté.**

 **\- Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Répéta une Emma resplendissante.**

Le silence envahit la chambre.

Emma sortait à l'instant de la douche quand Robin martelait le nom de sa femme à leur porte au petit regardait le corps de sa reine à peine couvert par le coin du drap et la porte de la chambre à coucher. Que devait-elle décider? Répondre en serviette? Réveiller Regina?

 **\- Tu as trouvé ta réponse? Questionna la reine à son aimée.**

 **\- Non! Je t'imaginais, ouvrir, uniquement couverte d'un drap et sa tête à ton apparition. Évoqua la journaliste.**

 **\- Tu vas avoir ta réponse! Dis rapidement la reine. Puis elle attrapa le drap et elle se couvrit à peine les seins avec celui-ci.**

 **\- Non! Cria Emma. Tu va lui ouvrir habillé d'un simple drap? Interrogea-t-elle.**

 **\- Pourquoi? Riposta Regina, surprise par la réaction de sa belle.**

 **\- Est-il violent? Questionna la blonde.**

 **\- … Regina refusa d'y réfléchir.**

 **\- OK! J'y vais moi. Décida brusquement la journaliste.**

Emma ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, simplement vêtue de sa serviette blanche.

 **-Oui! Demanda-t-elle naïvement.**

 **\- Je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre! Débita Robin surpris par la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.**

 **\- Non! Robin! Tu es bien dans notre chambre. Appela Regina bien planté sur ses deux pieds.**

Robin regardait les deux femmes en alternance, abasourditpar sa découverte.

 **\- Une femme! Tu couches avec une femme! Déblatéra-t-il.**

 **\- Non! Je ne couche pas avec une femme. Répliqua-t-elle courageusement.**

Emma tressaillit sous la réponse de sa reine. Elle qui espérait que sa bien-aimée prendrait sa défense devant son mari. Elle recula des quelques pas seulement, car Regina lui empoigna fermement le poignet et l'attira auprès d'elle.

Regina sentit la réaction de sa belle blonde.

 **\- Je viens de faire l'amour avec la femme que j'aime. Exprima une Regina heureuse et satisfaite.**

Robin s'avança promptement vers les deux femmes, une main brandie prête à frapper.

 **\- Comment tu oses me parler d'amour quand tu couchesavec une femme! Cria-t-il furieux.**

Emma poussa sa reine derrière elle pour la protéger de son mari.

 **\- Toi tu sors d'ici! Et plus vite que ça. Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme devant elle.**

 **\- C'est ma femme! Elle vient avec moi. Contredit-il la blonde.**

 **\- Emma! STP! Supplia la reine dans le dos de sa blonde.**

 **\- Quoi? Demanda la journaliste à sa reine.**

Regina sortit de derrière le dos de sa blonde et lui fit face.

 **\- Laisse-nous seuls pour quelques minutes. Murmura Regina à la journaliste.**

 **\- T'es sûre? Questionna la blonde.**

 **\- Oui! Répondit la reine doucement.**

Regina oublia son mari et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde. Emma ferma les yeux sous la douceur des lèvres de sa reine.

 **\- Merci! Ma belle! Congédia-t-elle sa blonde.**

 **\- Tu m'appelles si besoin! Murmura Emma près de l'oreille de sa belle brune.**

Emma se rendit dans la salle bain, elle attrapa sa pile de linge au passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, la journaliste sauta rapidement dans ses vêtements.

Les deux époux se toisaient, qui baisseraient les yeux le premier? Regina puisait dans ses nouveaux sentiments pour Emma et une quiétude reposante l'envahie. Robin perdait petit à petit de sa superbe. L'attitude de reine de sa femme démontrait une toute nouvelle fermeté chez elle, il lui devenait plus difficile de la dominée. La peintre constatait une fêlure dans le maintien de son mari, il devenait fébrile et ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

 **\- Robin! Je demande le divorce dès demain matin. Affirma Regina.**

 **\- Quoi! Comment ça? Divorcez de moi? N'oublie pas notre pacte. Riposta-t-il agressivement.**

 **\- Notre pacte? Questionna la peintre. Rien n'empêchera ce divorce. Proclama la belle brune.**

 **\- Nous sommes pas encore divorcés. Cracha-t-il vers sa femme.**

Il tourna les talons, furieux que sa femme lui tienne tête. La porte claqua à sa sortie de la chambre. Regina se laissa choir sur le lit défait par ses ébats avec la blonde. La journaliste ouvrit la porte rapidement après le départ du mari de sa reine.

 **\- Ma reine! Appela-t-elle doucement.**

 **\- Emma! Murmura la reine, puis elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa belle blonde.**

 **\- Shut! Je suis là ma belle. Répéta la blonde inlassablement au creux de l'oreille de Regina.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma découvrit que sa belle dormait dans ses bras. Emma s'inscrit une petite note dans le coin de son cerveau, recherches sur ce con-là.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère qui va vous plaire. Merci à ma bêta. À bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

 **PS Après maintes discussions et délibérations, nous avons pris la décision de retirer la première version du chapitre 9 pour respecter la ligne directrice de notre histoire. On s'excuse pour celles et ceux qui ont lu cette première version. Nous espérons que cette version vous plaira. Avertissement M**

 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

 **EvilRegina06 et alfrank**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Zelena attendait bien sagement, assit au restaurant de l'hôtel, le retour de Robin. Elle dégustait son premier café de la journée, lors de son passage devant elle. Elle porta joyeusement un toast au départ de son ex-beau-frère.

Enfin, sa sœur retrouvera sa liberté.

Une main dégagea la couverture de l'épaule de la reine doucement. Les yeux de la journaliste reflétaient une gourmandise certaine, elle voulait encore s'approprier cet être. La volupté de sa peau, sa suavité et son parfum tout lui manquait déjà, une fois, et elle était accro. Elle découvrait les courbes et les creux délicieux de son tendre amour. Bientôt, sa soif devenait impérative, ses lèvres exploraientla douceur de cette peau tant convoitée.

Regina sentait une flambée de frissons lui parcourt le corps, sous la chaleur des baisers de sa blonde. Elle poussa de légers soupirs de contentements. Elle adorait un réveil avec cette douceur amoureuse. Emma se révélait une amoureuse tendre et attentive. Les pensées de celle-ci prirent fin abruptement quand Emma souleva carrément la couverture de sur elle.

 **— Ho! S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **— Ma reine n'est pas d'accord! Susurra la journaliste.**

 **— Oui! Non! Se mélangea la peintre.**

 **— Je peux rendre hommage à sa majesté! InterrogeaEmma, perdue dans son excitation.**

 **—… Je… Oui! Répondit la brune, estomaquée par cette demande.**

La blonde souffla délicatement dans le dos de sa brune, puis elle y déposa de courts baisers. Elle alternait entre le vent et la douceur de ses lèvres. Emma retrouva les lèvres de Regina. La tiédeur de sa bouche, la moiteur de sa langue qui valsait avec la sienne lui manquait. Son baiser s'approfondit sous le raz-de-marée qui implosait dans tout son être.

Ses mains renversèrent le corps majestueux de Regina. La sensation des seins de Regina écrasé sur sa poitrine lui déclenchait une poussée de fierté. Sa belle appréciait sa douceur.

Regina frémit de tout son être au contact de celui de la blonde sur elle. Elle attrapa à deux mains le cou de sa belle et intensifia leur étreinte. Le premier depuis des heures constatait la peintre distraitement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la regarda, la contempla, cette beauté, sa femme.

Emma arrêta son baiser sous le regard contemplatif de Regina.

 **— Ma reine, puis-je vous faire l'amour? Sollicitasolennellement Emma.**

 **— Une reine ne demande pas! Elle exige! Soupira Regina.**

 **— Alors votre altesse. Je suis à vos ordres. Proclama une Emma souriante.**

 **Emma reprit possession des lèvres de Regina.**

 **— Une reine ne se laisse pas dominer! Déclama détourna la tête.**

 **Elle les renversa rapidement et s'assit à cheval sur Emma**

 **— Il y a trop de vêtements par ici. Dit-elle à une Emma confuse après ce changement de position.**

Regina voulait aussi profiter du corps d'Emma. Leur première fois fut sous le signe de la douceur et de la découverte. Cette fois, Regina convoitait les charmes de sa belle blonde. Elle sentait une impatience folle qui fleurissait entre ses cuisses. Elle mouillait juste à la savoir entre celles-ci. Elle déboutonna lentement chaque bouton de la chemise de sa belle. Elle tira Emma vers elle, puis l'enleva et la lança sur le plancher derrière elle langoureusement.

Emma profita immédiatement de sa nouvelle position et élança le corps voluptueux devant elle. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur place sur la peau de sa reine. Le geste de Regina exposa ses seins au regard de la journaliste. Les pointes seyantes se dressaient royalement vers la bouche de la blonde. Emma bondit sur l'un d'eux amoureusement avec une gourmandise inépuisable. Elle le mordillait, le léchait, le cajolait inlassablement. Elle engloba son voisin de sa main, elle le pinçait, le roulait entre ses doigts, avec une douceur de tous les instants.

Regina soupirait à l'oreille de sa belle. Ses seins devenaienttrès sensibles sous le traitement érotique de la blonde. Le bassin de la brune oscillait doucement contre celui de la journaliste. Elle prit le visage d'Emma en coupe et retrouvala saveur de sa bouche.

Regina mit fin à son baiser fougueux et repoussa maintenant sa jeune amante sur le dos. Il lui devenait nécessaire, de sentir tout son corps nu sous elle. Ses lèvres descendirent vers la poitrine encore couverte de son amoureuse. De sa langue, elle lui titilla le bout d'un mamelon, lui traçait de petits cercles humides, puis l'aspirait à pleine bouche. Ses mains poursuivaient leurs descentes sur les hanches de la blonde. Elles trouvèrent le bouton du jeans et l'ouvrirent rapidement. Regina délaissait les seins de sa bien-aimée et rejoignait l'ouverture du pantalon.

Elle tirait doucement celui-ci vers le bas, puis chaque centimètre de peau exposée, les lèvres de la brune rendaienthommage à celle-ci. La belle brune remonta lascivement vers le haut des cuisses de la journaliste. Le trajet déviait vers l'intérieur de celle-ci, elles s'arrêtèrent sur la culotte.

— **Regina! S'impatienta-t-elle.**

 **— Miss Swan veut quelque chose? Questionna Regina avec un gloussement irrésistible.**

 **— STP! Supplia-t-elle.**

Emma bougea les hanches frénétiquement, elle paniquait sous la question de Regina.

 **— Pas maintenant Miss Swan! Murmura la reine.**

Regina glissait sensuellement deux doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, un de chaque côté de la journaliste. Puis elle abaissait celui-ci jusqu'au pied de celle-ci. Les mains de la brune écartèrent doucement les jambes de sa belle. Regina exposa le trésor tant convoité. Celle-ci passait sensuellement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air coquin. Elle adorait la flamme qui voilait la profondeur des iris d'Emma.

Emme ferma ses paupières sous l'avalanche de ses pensées érotiques qui naissaient sous le coup d'œil de sa majesté sur son entrejambe. Sa reine devenait gourmande et un brin audacieuse dans leurs ébats ce matin.

Le regard de la Regina se noircit de désir à la vue de la fine couche brillante qui couvrait les poils blonds du trésor de sa journaliste. Elle s'avança à genou sur le lit vers ce délectable délice. Elle appliquait de volages baisers sur son parcours. Sa faim grandissait sous la chaleur de la peau de celle-ci. Et l'apothéose provient du premier contact de ses lèvres sur le mont Vésuve de celle-ci. Regina glissait sa langue ici et là, elle aguichait ainsi la blonde. Elle adorait les soupirs de mécontentement et d'impatience de sa belle. Regina saisit les haches d'Emma et contrôle celles-ci.

Emma grognait presque de frustration sous le geste de possession de Regina. Son bassin se contractait sous les assauts de sa reine et l'immobilité forcée par celle-ci.

Regina sourit sous le grognement de celle-ci. Elle voulait faire jouir Emma, lui redonner au centuple le bonheur partagé la première fois. Sa langue débusqua le bouton érigé derrière ses barrières, elle lécha en de petits cercles celui-ci. Une fois bien dur, Regina le prit en bouche et le lapait goulument. Ses mains pressèrent le basin de la jeune femme contre celle-ci fermement.

La journaliste subissait le traitement divin de Regina. Elle arquait son dos, à l'arrivée des prémices de sa jouissance.

Regina délaissait maintenant le centre du plaisir de son amante, au grand supplice de celle-ci.

 **— Regina! N'arrête pas! Supplia-t-elle.**

 **— Shut! Murmura distraitement la brune.**

Elle relâcha les hanches de la blonde, son nez restait entre les jambes de celle-ci. Avec un de ses pouces, elle appliqua une petite friction sur le bouton déjà érigé de sa belle. Son autre rejoignit son autre mamelon et le pinçait doucement.

Emma déposait une main sur celle de la reine et la maintient sur celui-ci. Emma tressautait à chaque coup de langue de Regina sur ses lèvres inférieures. Elle mouillait de plus en plus sous cette douce torture.

Regina ferma les yeux sous la saveur saline du nectar d'Emma. Elle aimait cette symphonie qui l'accompagnaitdans ses assauts. Le bassin de la journaliste s'activait frénétiquement, le plaisir grandissait sous sa langue. Elle goutait, elle léchait et elle jouait avec les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Doucement, Regina introduit sa langue et elle consentit aux attentes de celle-ci. Elle accéléra son mouvement de pénétration dans un va-et-vient qui affola la blonde.

 **— Oui! Supplia une Emma prise dans son début de jouissance.**

Elle pressa sur la tête de sa reine et accentua la pression de la bouche de celle-ci contre son centre en feu.

 **— Gina! gémit-elle.**

Regina mouillait, elle aussi, sous les gémissements de sa jeune amante. Elle s'enflammait, de la vision d'Emma dans la jouissance. Elle sentait maintenant les tressaillements dans les jambes d'Emma. Sa main décrocha du galbe de la blonde et retrouva l'antre humide de celle-ci. Elle y glissa un doigt, puis un deuxième bien au chaud dans le corps de sa bien-aimée.

 **— Regina! Appela une Emma gémissante.**

Regina recommença ses va-et-vient dans un mouvement rythmé sur la respiration saccadée de la journaliste. Elle accéléra rapidement sa cadence. Elle recherchait la saveur de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Sa cuisse s'appuyait désormais sur sa main dans la pénétration de celle-ci.

L'orgasme envahit Emma.

 **— Gina! Oui! Oui! Gémissait-elle.**

Les vagues de sa jouissance déferlaient une à une de longues secondes après la première explosion.

Un coin des lèvres de Regina se retroussait à chaque vague qui percutait la blonde. Ses doigts restaient bien au chaud et accompagnaient sa belle dans ses derniers soubresauts.

Regina bascula sur le dos avec son précieux trésor, puis elle enlaça la jeune femme de ses bas. Ses mains parcouraient la peau de celle-ci avec douceur et amour.

 **— Je t'aime! Chuchota-t-elle.**

La reine appliqua un doux baiser sur le front de sa belle encore perdue dans les vagues de son orgasme.

Emma se fondit dans les bras de sa belle peintre.

 **— Je t'aime! Susurra-t-elle.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère que vous allez aimer, hésitez pas à laisser des review. À bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
